Tomboy Bella
by mythicalcreatures428
Summary: ALL HUMAN. Bella grew up to be a tomboy with her brothers Jasper and Emmett. When they move to Forks with their dad, Bella, Emmett, and Jasper's lives might get a lot more interesting.
1. We Don't Wanna Move

**I don't own Twilight.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Bella's P.O.V.)

We were moving. My mom, Renee, and my step dad, Phil, told my 2 brothers (Emmett and Jasper) and me that we were going to be moving in with our dad, Charlie, in one week. We didn't want to go, for obvious reasons. Charlie lives in Forks, Washington which is probably the rainiest place in all of the United States. We weren't going to be able to get used to it because we've lived in Phoenix, Arizona since I was three and Jasper and Emmett were four.

Renee and Charlie got divorced when we were three and four years old. Mom took Em, Jazz and me with her to Phoenix. We put up a fight about it, but of course, Phil and Renee won. We had to pack all of our things and worse, say goodbye to all of our friends.

My friends were mostly just Jazz and Em's friends which were guys, but I had a few girls for friends. You can call me a tomboy, most everybody does except for Renee who just said that my inner girl would come out soon seeing as I am almost an adult. I was almost forced to become a tomboy because I lived in a house with only one woman besides myself. The girly girls at my school didn't like me because I like playing rough sports and don't have a problem getting dirty.

The day Emmett, Jasper and I left for Forks, our mom said to call her as soon as we got off of the plane. She also said to remember that she and Phil loved us very much. We knew that already. We were just wondering why they sent us off to Forks when they loved us so much. We said goodbye and got onto the plane.

The plane ride was so much fun. Emmett, Jasper and I had never been on a plane before except for when we were toddlers, and we couldn't remember that. We were throwing our peanuts at random peoples' heads, and when they turned around to look at us, we pretended that we were talking to each other or reading or whatever.

When the plane landed, the first thing Jazz did was call mom. He was the most responsible one out of us. It isn't like Emmett and I weren't responsible, we just weren't responsible enough.

I looked around and saw Charlie making his way through the crowd of people. I nudged Em and pointed. He saw Charlie and ran towards him yelling, "DADDY!" Emmett tends to get overly excited about a lot of things. I got Jasper who I helped to get our bags and headed towards Emmett who was hugging Charlie so that his feet weren't touching the ground.

I sighed and heard Jazz sigh beside me. I hoped that Emmett wouldn't go too crazy in here.


	2. Teasing Jasper

_**I've gotten so many favorites and alerts in 2 hours that I felt that I should update this story right now! I don't own Twilight.**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**(Bella's P.O.V.)**_

_**Charlie attempted to make conversation with us on the way home, but it failed. He could tell that we didn't feel like talking right now. You could tell that even Emmett wasn't in a good mood. He's usually really happy all of the time and won't shut up, but now he was silent. **_

_**When we got to the house, we got out of the car, got our bags and went inside. Charlie led us upstairs. He said that he only had two other rooms and that two of us would have to share a room. He then left us to figure this out for ourselves. **_

"_**Either Jazz shares with Bella or Bella has her own room cause' I don't wanna come into my room with a hot girl and find bras and underwear on the floor and on the bed." Emmett said in a joking manner. I said, "Why would you be in a bedroom with a girl?" **_

"_**To make out with her!" he said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. **_

"_**I'll share a room with Bella," Jazz said. "Come on, Bells." When Jasper makes a decision, there's no changing his mind. Not that I minded sharing a room with him. Besides being the most responsible of the three of us, he was also the cleanest. **_

_**We walked into the room with our bags and looked around. It was a small room with twin beds on either side. The walls were a deep blood red, the same color as the beds. There was a desk opposite of the beds. There was a desk lamp on it. Other than a small closet, two dressers and a window, there was nothing else in the room. Jasper and I put our clothes away and walked into Emmett's room. The first thing we saw was Emmett making out intensely with a pillow. Jasper and I tried very hard not to laugh, but it just came out. "HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Emmett snapped his head up and looked at us. **_

"_**This isn't what it looks like," he tried to explain, but our laughter just made him give up. When Jasper and my laughter died down, he calmly said, "Okay, so this is what it looks like, but I was just practicing for that hot girl that's going to come into my room." That's when I finally looked around his room and saw that it was beige. At least I think that it was beige. I don't know, I'm not good with colors that you don't learn in Kindergarten. **_

_**We sat around Emmett's room joking around until I got the idea of riding our skateboards around. It wasn't raining outside, the sun kept disappearing behind clouds. We got our RipStiks, I got my soccer bag and headed downstairs. Jazz's RipStik was green, Em's was blue, and mine was silver. We asked Charlie if we could ride around and he said it was alright if we were home by 6:00. I looked at my watch. It was 2:24. **_

_**We went outside just riding around. We went to a store and bought some Snickers and root beers. I put them in my soccer bag. We went skating back to the house. We went through a small neighborhood to get there, and while riding through, I saw a guy. I know, what's the difference between this guy and any other guy I see, but this guy was different. He had hair the color of a penny (not good with those colors), and his eyes were the most beautiful shade of green I ever saw. Beside him was a short, pixie-like girl that came right below his shoulder. She had spiky hair.**_

_**I quickly looked away and faced the direction Jazz, Em and I were going. I could see that Jasper got distracted, too. I was behind Emmett and Jasper, so they couldn't see me. I could tease Jasper about this, but his past girlfriends have been pretty suckish, so I won't. Okay, maybe once, but just once! **_

_**(Edward's P.O.V.)**_

_**My sister Alice and I were walking around outside. We live in the rainiest place in Washington and all of the surrounding places, Forks. The sun rarely ever came out, so Alice and I decided to get off of our lazy bums and get outside. We were wondering what to do when a girl and two boys came riding down the street on some skateboards I've seen on the television. They were called RipStiks. **_

_**The girl was absolutely beautiful. She had brown hair braided down her back and the purest brown eyes I've ever seen. She looked at me for about 2 seconds, I swear! I looked at Alice and saw that she was looking at one of the boys. I dragged her back inside.**_

_**(Bella's P.O.V.)**_

_**We got home at exactly 6:00. I made spaghetti for all of us seeing as all of the boys were hopeless at cooking. Cooking was one of the few girly things I learned from Renee. During dinner, Charlie said that we had to go to Forks High School tomorrow and gave us directions to the school. We had to wake up at 5:00. I could tell I wouldn't like school already. The only fun thing about it was that Em and I like annoying the teachers and getting in trouble. Jazz was more of the straight-A student who never had a bad mark on his school record. **_

_**After we ate, Jazz and I took short showers and got into bed. Emmett takes showers about three times a week. **_

_**After we go into bed, I decided that this was the ONLY time I was going to tease Jasper about the girl we saw earlier. "So Jazz," I started. Jasper gave off a sound to let me know that he was listening. "Are you gonna dream about that girl with the spiky hair we saw earlier today?" Jasper was silent ffor a moment before he mumbled, "Shut up." **_

_**I laughed a bit and he threw a pillow at me. "Goodnight Jazz," I said. "Hope you have good dreams about that girl." I threw the pillow he threw at me back at him before going into a deep sleep, wondering what was going to happen at school tomorrow. **_

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_This chapter was kind of fun to write, but I'm going to have even more fun writing the next chapter! Please review!_**


	3. Waking Up and School

**Since ya'll like this story so much (I'm still getting alerts and favorites) I'm going to do something for you. Whoever reviews this chapter gets a preview of the next chapter. **

**I don't own Twilight.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**(Jasper's P.O.V.)**

**The alarm clock woke me up at 5:00. I got out of bed and looked at Bella in her bed. She was still asleep despite how loud the alarm was. I tried shaking her to wake her up, but that didn't work. So I pushed her off of the bed. I know, not very nice of me, but she wasn't very nice to me when she teased me about that girl yesterday. Bella landed on the floor with a thump. **

**She picked herself off of the floor glaring at me. I smiled angelically at her. She just walked into the bathroom across the hall. I put on my clothes and went to try and wake up Emmett. **

**(Bella's P.O.V.) **

**Today Jasper chose to wake me up for school by pushing me off of the bed. Surely he could have found another way to wake me up. I went into the bathroom across the hall and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I went back to my shared room and put on some very baggy black cargo pants and one of my Snorg tees that had a picture of a vampire playing some game in an arcade and it read "Vampires Have No Life." I grabbed my favorite Pluto hoodie and went to Emmett's room to see if he was awake. **

**Jasper was trying to wake him. "Why don't you just push him out of his bed like you did me?" I asked. "I tried, but he's too heavy. Help me." Together, we pushed Emmett out of his bed and onto the floor. I thought the floor broke. **

**When we were all dressed and ready to go, we got some cold Pop-Tarts and started for school in Emmett's Jeep. **

**(Emmett's P.O.V.) **

**When we got to school, I could see everyone staring. Great, we're going to be superstars! We got out of my Jeep and headed for the office with everyone's eyes on us. When we got to the office, we went to the secretary, Ms. Cope. She was eyeing me as if I was going to jump her when she wasn't looking. We quickly got our schedules and got out of the office.**

**We compared our schedules. Jasper had first, third, and fourth period with me. Bella didn't have any classes with us seeing as she was a Junior and Jazz and I were Seniors. We all had lunch together, though. Jazz and I let Bella go to class after we went to her locker with her. We then went to our first class of the day, U.S. History. Let's just hope that we don't start talking about the Civil War. Jasper is obsessed with that war. He knows how long the war lasted, how many estimated people died, how the war started, why the people who lost the war lost the war and so on… I don't even know when the war started. **

**When we entered the class, I saw the most beautiful girl on the planet. Her hair was blond and she had blue eyes. A lot of the guys were staring at her, and that got me annoyed. I sat right next to her ignoring the glares I was getting. The girl turned to me and smiled a beautiful smile showing her perfect white teeth. **

"**Hey, I'm Rosalie Hale. You must be one of the new kids." All I could do was nod stupidly. She frowned making her even more beautiful. "So what's your name?" I finally composed myself enough to say, "Emmett Swan." She was about to say something else, but the teacher walked in. When he got to his desk, he asked, "So where are the new students we have today?" I raised my hand and saw Jazz raise his. **

"**Well I hope you like your seats because you will be sitting there for the rest of the semester. Welcome to Forks High School." He smiled at me and started talking about some explorer from Portugal. I was feeling mighty proud of myself. I talked to the pretties girl in the room and managed to get myself a permanent seat next to her. This school year was going to be better than I thought. I wondered how Bella and Jasper were doing. **

**(Jasper's P.O.V.)**

**I walked into my first class with Emmett, U.S. History. I hoped that we were going to learn about the Civil War. I knew just about everything about the Civil War and owned about nineteen books about it. I looked around and saw the same girl I saw yesterday sitting on her own. She was sitting on her desk, talking to a girl behind her about some shoes. I slowly walked toward her and pointed to the seat next to her. **

"**Is this seat taken?" I asked, praying that it wasn't. She looked at me and said, "No, it isn't." Her voice sounded beautiful. I sat down and she sat down a few seconds later after planning with her friend that they would go to the mall on Saturday. She looked at me and said, "I'm Alice. Alice Cullen. What's your name?" While she said that, I noticed something about her. She was always smiling a beautiful smile, and seemed so happy. "I'm Jasper Swan. Nice to meet you Alice." I gave her my best smile. **

**Just then, the teacher walked in and asked where the new students were and said that he hoped we liked where we were sitting because we were going to be sitting there for the rest of the semester. Well I don't know about Emmett, but I definitely liked where I was sitting. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Remember, whoever reviews gets a sneak peek of Bella's P.O.V. in the next chapter!**


	4. Maybe It Won't Be So Bad

**I hope you like this chapter! And sorry that it's not the exact same thing you read before! I forgot what I wrote! I don't own Twilight**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

When we got into the jeep, I started eating my cold pop tart. Halfway through the pop tart and halfway to school, I realized that I forgot to brush my hair so I ran my fingers through my hair a few times.

When we got out of Emmett's Jeep, everybody was staring at us. The guys were all particularly staring at me. Em, Jazz and I walked into the office and saw the secretary typing at a computer. Her name tag said Ms. Cope. She kept looking at Emmett as if he was going to jump her. I almost laughed out loud when I saw that because Em wouldn't hurt anybody unless they were really annoying him. He was just a big teddy bear.

I could tell that Emmett hurried to get out of the office. After Jazz and Em compared their schedules, they allowed me to go to my locker and find my class.

My first class was Literature, my favorite class. When I walked in, I saw the boy with the penny colored hair staring right at me.

He got up and started walking towards me. My heart sped up. I don't understand why I was feeling this way. I never felt like this with anybody else. Maybe I liked him and didn't even know it yet. The guy stopped right in front of me and said, "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. You must be new here. What's your name?" I could feel blood rushing up to my face. I was blushing, which only happened when I was very nervous or embarrassed, which was not very often.

"Um… I'm Bella. Bella Swan. Nice to meet you Edward." I decided to ignore the feelings I was getting. I held out my hand and he took it. I felt a shock go through me, like electricity. I wondered if Edward felt it too.

"There's an empty seat across from me." He led me to the seat and sat down in his own desk. Right afterwards, the teacher walked in. He went right into the lesson and didn't ask me to introduce myself for which I was grateful for. I don't like being in the spotlight.

After Literature, Edward went to my locker with me. I got my things for my next class and met with Jazz and Em halfway to their lockers.

"Hey Bells," Jasper said. "Who's this?" Both he and Emmett were looking at Edward suspiciously. "He's Edward Cullen. I met him in Literature." Em and Jazz were still looking at Edward suspiciously. The warning bell rang just then and we all went off to class. I had Spanish with Mr. Rodriguez. He was a very bad teacher.

When I walked in the classroom, he started yelling at me for being four minutes late in Spanish. I guess he didn't know that I was a new student so I started explaining it to him, but he just yelled, "¡Usted hablará español sólo en esta aula! ¡Usted también no hablará atrás a mí! ¡Rompa otro gobierna y usted estará en la detención! (You will talk Spanish only in this classroom! You also will not talk back to me! Break one more rule and you will be in detention!)"

When his breathing started to even out, I said, "You have anger management issues, don't you?" That caused the class to break out in laughter and for his face to turned red and he yelled, "¡Detención!"

When lunch came around, I walked into the lunch room and looked for Emmett and Jasper. I saw them sitting at a big table in the corner with a bunch of jocks and some girls.

"HEY BELLS, OVER HERE!!!!" Emmett yelled across the room, making everyone quiet and to look at me. I shook my head and walked over to the table. While walking there, I said to everyone, "Go back to what you were doing. Pay no attention to us. We are the same as you." I then made a peace sign and walked to the table I was called to where they were cracking up. I don't see what was so funny though.

When I got to the table, I sat between Jasper and Emmett. They were about the only ones at the table who could control themselves. They already knew how I acted. When all the laughter died down so that I could actually talk, I stood up and said, "Hey, I'm Bella Swan, sister of Jasper and Emmett Swan, a.k.a. the Monkey Men." I sat back down.

That got everybody laughing again before it was cut off by an ear-piercing shriek. "OMG! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING BELLA?!" It came from a small girl with short, spiky hair. The girl we saw yesterday. She seemed to be wearing nothing but designer clothes.

"I'm wearing my clothes," I replied calmly. I hoped that she wouldn't try to give me a makeover. "I know but your clothes are hideous!" she said. "I mean I like your hoodie, but other than that, you dress like a total tomboy!" I said to her, "I am a tomboy." And refused to say anything more.

During lunch, I found out that Alice and Edward were brother and sister and were really good friends with Rosalie Hale, a very pretty girl who looked like a model. I didn't miss the looks Emmett was giving her when her head was turned. I was also introduced to the football team and the soon-to-be basketball team. I say soon-to-be because they say that they were always on the team every year. Maybe I could change that. Meaning that I might decide to try out for the team.

When I told Em and Jazz that I got detention in Spanish class and how, the whole table burst out laughing, and I couldn't blame them. It was pretty funny when you thought about it. "Getting a detention on the first day of school. I'm so proud of you." Emmett pretended to cry. Jasper just shook his head. Edward smiled at me and my heart raced.

When we got home from school, Jazz, Em and I all sat down in the living room and watched the game with Michigan State against North Carolina.

Maybe we were wrong. School wouldn't be that bad.

**(Edward P.O.V.)**

Today was a great day. I made friends with Bella Swan, the tomboy from Arizona. It was a little embarrassing when Alice got all winded up about Bella's clothes, but it was cool how Bella didn't seem fazed and just told Alice what she was.

I can't wait to see her tomorrow!

________________________________________________________________________

**Hey, thanks to all of you who reviewed any of my stories, but I need help with this story. I have no idea what to write for the next chapter, so can you help me? This story has no plot and I have no idea where it's going except for one part.**


	5. A New York Pizza Place

**I don't own Twilight.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(Bella's P.O.V.) **

Today, school was uneventful except for Rosalie, Alice, Edward and some other guys asking me, Jasper and Emmett if we could get pizza with them tonight at a pizza place in Seattle at lunch. We happily said yes. We knew that Charlie would approve; He would be happy we made new friends.

Edward was looking like he just won the worlds largest bar of chocolate for some reason, though. That was until some girl came over in a miniskirt so short that if she bent over, you would see her knickers and a wayyyy too tight tank top that would fit a 2 year old. It barely went past her ribs. She walked right over to our table in 4 inch heels and kissed Edward on the lips. I felt a bit of jealousy stir inside of me. I don't know why though.

When they broke apart, I could see everyone at the table besides Jazz and Em had either looks of disgust or hate on their faces. "Sorry I wasn't here yesterday everyone," the girl said. "I was busy shopping… for my grandmother."

"Oh that's okay, Tanya. You didn't miss that much." Alice said to the girl with a tight smile on her face. Tanya faced me, Emmett, and Jasper and her eyes lit up with interest. "Well, who's this?" Tanya asked looking specifically at Jasper and Emmett who were trying to hide behind each other. It didn't seem as if anybody was going to answer her, so I spoke up.

"This is Emmett and Jasper." I said pointing at each of them. "I'm Bella. We're new here."

Tanya slowly turned her head towards me. She looked me up and down as she was probably expecting me to wear the same thing as her. As if that was ever going to happen. I was wearing some baggy black Bermuda shorts, a WWE Batista shirt, my wallet and wallet chain (which I found in Emmett's room) and my gray converse. My hair was in a messy braid down my back.

"Do you know how to dress?" Tanya asked incredulously. She was about to say something else, but I cut her off.

"No, the question is do _you _know how to dress? You look like your wearing clothes that were meant for a toddler. Where do you shop? Babies R Us?" She huffed and rolled her eyes at me.

"Eddieeee, where are we going tonight?" Edward looked very uncomfortable. "We're all going to the pizza place in Seattle."

She seemed pleased and sat down in Edward's lap.

When we got home, we kept ourselves busy while waiting for Charlie by playing football in the front yard. When we got home, we told him about having pizza in Seattle with friends. He seemed happy for us, but he told us that we had to finish our homework.

So we grudgingly went up stairs and started on the homework that we shouldn't even have because we just got here yesterday. I only had to decipher words from Spanish to English in Spanish, and write a story about anything in Reading and Writing. The Spanish was easy and I finished that in 10 minutes, but I was thinking about what I should write about. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:39 and we were supposed to be picked up by Alice and Edward at 7:00.

I quickly wrote something down on the paper and it turned out to look like this:

_Peter P. Popper the Constipated Bunny Rabbit_

_ by Bella Swan_

_There once was a bunny rabbit named Peter P. Popper. He had problems. You see, his whole family had problems with either diarrhea or constipation. But Peter P. Popper had the short end of the stick. He had constipation problems AND he had random outbursts. _

_One day, Peter P. Popper was hopping happily around a Jellybean Farm when he suddenly had to do his "business." He went to the back of the Jellybean Farm and decided to do it there. He sat down and tried to do it, but he couldn't. He had constipation again._

_Peter P. Popper was fairly used to this, but it was very unpleasant. Peter P. Popper heard somebody coming and tried to hide, but then remembered his problem. He tried blending in with the scenery, but that was very hard to do when his fur was snow white and everything was brown except for the jellybeans._

_A veer, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very old looking man appeared from around the corner of the Jellybean Farm and spotted him. The very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very old man asked him what was wrong and Peter P. Popper told him while blushing scarlet._

_The very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very old man grabbed a red jellybean from the ground and very brutally shoved it into Peter P. Popper's mouth. He then took Peter P. Popper into the Jellybean Farm and dropped him in a pot full of boiling hot water that was conveniently lying on the ground. _

_Peter P. Popper had learned a lesson that day. Never trust very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very old men and never jump around Jellybean Farms. Especially when you have constipation and crazy problems. But it was too late for that now._

_The last thing Peter P. Popper said was, "Pork chicken!" _

I know, it was a very stupid story, but oh well. When I was done, the clock said 6:50. Jazz and Em were still hard at work. I got my clothes out of my drawer and changed into some baggy, ripped jeans, my old basketball jersey, my red converse and my wallet and wallet chain right in front of Jasper and Emmett. It's not like they cared anyway. We always changed in front of each other.

When I was done, they were finished with their homework and changed their clothes. We heard a horn blast outside the house at exactly 7:00. I looked out the window and saw a yellow Porsche with Alice and Edward inside of it, Alice at the wheel. I grabbed my soccer bag and went out the door with Emmett and Jasper yelling to Charlie that I left him some sandwiches in the fridge.

When Jazz, Em, and I got outside, we took a moment to admire the car. We looked at each other and nodded approvingly. We got in the car and the first thing that comes out of Emmett's mouth is, "Nice car. Whose is it?" Edward pointed to Alice who was smiling proudly.

"This is yours, Alice?" Jasper asked incredulously. "Yep. I may be small, but I like speed." Alice replied.

"If you really liked speed you would have a Bugatti." I muttered. I couldn't help it. I liked speed too, and a Bugatti is the fastest car in the world. It goes 252 mph and goes from 0 to 60 miles per hour in 2.5 seconds. I can tell you anything about any car.

I thought that I had said that so quietly that only I heard it, but Edward also heard me. He laughed. "What?" Emmett asked. Edward just shook his head.

It took about 30 minutes to get to the pizza place in Seattle. When we got there, Edward said that it was called A New York Pizza Place because it actually looks like a New York Pizza Place. When we got inside, Angela, Ben, Tanya, Eric, Mike, and two other girls were already there at a big table. They waved us over and when I sat down, Mike, the guy who hopelessly asked me out 20 times a day said, "Hey guys." Then he looked straight at me with a creepiness in his eyes that I couldn't place. "Hey Bella." I nodded at him and looked away.

I looked around and saw that there were Yankee posters on every wall. After we ordered our pizzas (extra cheese and pepperoni) and Emmett ordered his sandwich, everybody started asking me, Jazz, and Emmett questions.

"Where are you from?" "Why did you move here?" "Do you have a boyfriend?" That question was directed at me from, you guessed it, Mike.

"Calm down everyone. They'll answer your questions when their ready." Edward said.

Jasper said, "We were born in Forks, but moved to Arizona when we were 4. We moved back here because we wanted to, and no Bella doesn't have a boyfriend and she wont be getting one." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah cause' I'm going to go straight ahead and get married." Emmett and Jasper scoffed.

We all talked about a bunch of random things until the pizza and Emmett's sandwich came. Emmett's sandwich was impossibly messy. I can't even begin to think how he managed to eat it all. When he was done with his sandwich, he took two slices of cheese pizza and rubbed them both all over mine and Jasper's hair.

The whole table was laughing at us, including Emmett. I took the slice of pizza that he rubbed on my head (which had a few strands of my hair in it) and stuffed it in his mouth. He spit it out and it landed on Alice's arm. She jumped up and threw it at Edward who just sat it on his plate.

***********************************************************************

When we got home, the last thing Alice told me was to wash my hair. I took a shower (and washed my hair) and got into bed thinking about what happened tonight.

****************************************************************************

**Please tell me what you think should happen next because I have no idea. And the story ****Peter P. Popper the Constipated Bunny Rabbit ****was actually a story I wrote when I was 10. I just changed the title.**


	6. James

**I don't own Twilight.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**(Edward's P.O.V.)**

Last night was so perfect, as was Bella. She was so beautiful when she laughed, which she did all night. I'd only known her for 2 days, but it feels like longer. In a good way.

When I woke up this morning, I took a quick shower and threw on a plain white t-shirt and some jeans. I passed Alice's room and saw she was still asleep. I crept into her room and stood next to her bed very silently. All of a sudden I banged on her wall and yelled, "FIRE! FIRE! GET OUT OF BED! FIRE!" Just for the fun of it.

Alice jumped out of bed screaming and ran downstairs. I followed her, laughing. She kept on running, right out of the front door. I followed, laughing so hard I knew that Esme could hear me in the kitchen, making breakfast.

Alice was still screaming when I got outside. When she saw me laughing, her face turned red. "There's no… somebody…it…you?" She stammered. I nodded. I could see her getting angry and she stomped right up to me and got in my face. "EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! YOU HAD BETTER BE GLAD THAT WE DON'T HAVE ANY NEIGHBORS! IF WE DID YOU WOULD BE SOOO DEAD RIGHT NOW!"

Then she stomped back into the house in her disgustingly pink night dress. I went back into the house a while after, after I had calmed myself down enough. I went into the kitchen and sat down at the table with Esme helping myself to the eggs, bacon, orange juice and pancakes that only Esme can make taste so good. Alice hadn't come down yet. She takes about an hour to get ready for school.

"Good morning," Esme said. "Very good morning," I replied. She smiled. "So what did you do to your sister? I could hear her screaming at you from in here." I told her. She laughed until she cried. "Good one," she said. I was glad she didn't yell at me.

Alice came down a trillion years later wearing some skinny jeans, a tight pink shirt with flower designs on it and high heeled shoes with a little hole in the front. She told me what those were called before, but it wasn't like I tried to remember what they were called. Alice took her time eating just to annoy me. She knew that I liked to be early for school to avoid detentions.

When she was finally done, we said good-bye to Esme and got into my Volvo and drove to school.

**(Jasper's P.O.V.)**

When I woke up, I wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, but I knew I had to get up or be rudely shoved out of bed. I tiredly threw something on and went to the bathroom to throw water on my face.

I woke up Emmett and Bella by shoving them out of bed and went downstairs to eat a breakfast of dry cereal and some water. Emmett and Bella got downstairs by the time I was done eating. "Shirts inside out," Bella told me while eating a sandwich. I turned it the right way while we were walking out to Emmett's Jeep.

We didn't talk the whole ride to school. I'm guessing that we were too tired, I know I was. When we got to school, I stumbled out of the Jeep and to my locker with Emmett right behind me.

When I walked into U.S. history with Emmett, I immediately looked for Alice. I saw her at our desk, doodling in her notebook.

"Hi." I said sitting down next to her. "Hey, Jasper," she said, a smile lighting up her face. I hope that smile was for me. Alice tilted her head a little, looking more closely at me. "Jasper…You have something in your hair…" She said. "Is it that pizza sauce from last night?"

I could feel myself blushing. "Probably. I didn't wash my hair." She stood up. "Come on. We have 5 minutes until class starts. Let's go wash it out." She took my hand and led me out of my room with a few whoops and somebody, which I'm sure was Emmett yelled out, "Be careful!"

Alice shook her head and disappeared inside a girls bathroom down the hall for a few seconds before returning with a wet paper towel in her hands. She told me to bend down and ran the towel over my head a few times, scrubbing here or there. She ran her fingers through my hair a few times and God did it feel good. She smiled that blindingly beautiful smile of hers and we headed back to class.

**(Emmett's P.O.V.)**

This morning was boring, except for first period. That was the first and only class I had with Rosalie. When I walked through the door with Jasper, she was the first person I saw. I walked right over to her and sat down. "Hey," I said. She turned to me and said, "Hey Emmett," while smiling a beautiful smile.

When I heard whoops and calls a few seconds later, I turned to where they were directed and saw Alice and Jasper headed out of the door. "Be careful!" I yelled, just for the heck of it. I saw Rosalie smile from out of the corner of my eye.

We talked about some things until the teacher came in. And throughout the whole lesson, I stared at Rosalie.

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

When we got to school in Emmett's Jeep, I got out after Jasper who looked like a blind old man without his crutches or seeing eye dog (and no offense to blind old men without crutches or seeing eye dogs) getting out. I walked to my locker to see a guy with blonde hair that came to his upper back in a ponytail and blue eyes leaning on the locker next to mine.

I admit, he was hot, but nowhere near as hot as Edward. When I was about a foot away from him, his eyes seemed to zero in on me. He pushed off his locker and said, "Hey. I'm James Nomad. You must be one of the new students. Isabella Swan?" I couldn't stop myself from yelling out in my mind "He is so HOT!" over and over again. I smiled and said, "Yeah, but I like to be called Bella."

James nodded and said, "Pleasure to meet you Bella. I hope I see you soon." Then, he walked away. I took s deep breath, got my Literature book and walked to class.

Edward was sitting in his seat looking a bit annoyed. I sat down and said, "What's up Edward? You look a bit peeved." Edward looked at me and said, "I played a joke on Alice this morning. I woke her up screaming fire, fire! Get out of bed! Fire! When she found out what I did, she took her time doing things and when we got out of my car, she told me that she was taking me on a shopping trip next weekend."

I nodded. "Wow. Sucks to be you." "Yeah," he said. Then the teacher whose name I forgot the first time he said it walked in and started the lesson.

It was getting a bit boring, so I raised my hand and told the teacher that I was feeling a bit off. He allowed me to go to the nurse's office for the rest of the lesson. When I got out of the classroom, I just wandered around.

I heard some sounds when I was just about to turn another corner. I peeked around it and saw Jasper and Alice. Alice was running her fingers through Jasper's hair and Jasper looked like he was enjoying it greatly. Then they turned around and went back into a classroom. I was snickering silently when I turned around and ran into someone's broad chest. I looked up and saw James.

"What are you doing here Bella?" He looked genuinely surprised. "Skipping class. You?" James laughed. "Me too. Want to go somewhere until class finishes?"

"Sure," I said. James led me outside to the new Camaro that just came out a little while ago. "Nice car," I said getting in the front seat. "Yeah," he said. "I got it for my birthday a few days ago." I barely heard him. I was too busy running my hands over the smooth interior of the car and looking around. "I think I'm in love with your car," I murmured. James threw his head back and laughed.

He pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. "So where are we going?" I asked. He kept his eyes on the road while saying, "A small diner. It's very close to here."

The diner was very close, about 4 miles away. The food was absolutely delicious. James was surprised by my appetite because apparently girls would usually order a small salad or whatever. I ordered a monster burger. He liked me because I wasn't like the other girls.

When we got to school, I could see people walking around. Obviously, the bell had already rung.

James and I walked into the school laughing about this time when I fell into a puddle of mud in front of the whole school in 6th grade. Everyone was staring at us. I could feel myself blushing.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Rosalie all ran up to us suddenly. "Bella! Where were you? And who is this?" Jasper said. "This is James. What's up?"

"What's up? You've been gone for 3 periods." Emmett said angrily. "Seriously?" I asked. They all nodded. I didn't realize we'd been gone for that long, and by the look on James' face, he hadn't either.

"Well let's go get our books," James said, taking my hand and leading me to our lockers with the others following us. After we got our things, James said, "Well, see you later, Bella." Then he kissed my cheek and walked away.

I could see Jasper trying to stay calm while Emmett and Edward were fuming. "Bella, what were you doing with James?" Edward asked. "Do you want to know it from the beginning? Okay," I said without giving anybody a chance to say anything. "Well, Literature got boring, so I pretended to feel a bit off so I could go to the nurse's office. I skipped and wandered around when I literally ran into James. We went to a diner a short way from here and just talked. Then we came back here and you know what happened from there."

The bell rung as soon as I finished and I didn't want to be around a bunch of angry people so I said, "So…see you all." And sped off to class without a second look back.

**(Edward's P.O.V.)**

I can't believe Bella went off with James. She barely knows him! And he kissed her. He shouldn't have been the one to kiss her, I should've! Whoa. Did I just think that? I shouldn't be. Emmett is her brother and he is HUGE! He'd beat me up!

I should just think of Bella as a friend. Just a friend…

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay, so I know that Bella was irresponsible for going off with a guy she knew for 4 minutes total, but it's my story. And the Camaro Bella said that James had is really the new Camaro that just came out a few weeks ago and it is so HOT. Even hotter than James. **

**And also, the way that Edward woke Alice up in the beginning of the chapter is the way my pa sometimes wake up my little sister. I know that this is really random, but who likes pink or yellow? Pink is too girly for me and yellow is too bright. **

**And I started writing this at 2:30 in the morning, stopped at 5:30 am, then finished sometime in the afternoon, so if this isn't up to the best standards, please don't blame me, blame my sleepiness! **

**I also saw the MTV awards the other day and I am so happy! Though I can't believe she dropped that award!**

**Well I'm going to stop boring you now so, bye people. And remember: Review!**


	7. Basketball Is THAT Important

**I don't own Twilight.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

It was that time of day that I was absolutely dreading. Lunch. It gave everybody a chance to pester me about James for 35 minutes. I took my time walking to the cafeteria waving at people and managing to get into 3 conversations.

When I got to the cafeteria doors, I checked my wristwatch and saw that there were 20 minutes left for lunch. I took a deep breath and walked through the doors to be bombarded by Alice and Rosalie. They followed me to the lunch line asking me all about James. I tried to ignore them and got my food and walked to the table where Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and some other people were sitting at. Alice and Rosalie continued to pester me while the others just stared at me, so I took out my MP3 and turned it on as loud as possible, blocking out everything surrounding me.

I was listening to "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park when my earphones were violently ripped out of my ears. "AHH!" I screamed holding my ears. I looked around and saw that Emmett was the one who did it. "Bella-" he started. "Wait." I said still holding my ears. "I need to go put something in my ears."

I walked to the bathroom holding my ears the whole time. My ears seriously did burn. When I got to the bathroom, I took a paper towel, wet it, tore it and held them it to both of my ears that I saw were slowly turning red in the mirror. I walked back into the table and sat as far away from Emmett as I could after taking my MP3 away from him.

"So what were you saying before you viciously ripped out my ears Emmett?" I asked. Some of the guys chuckled. Rosalie, Edward, Alice, Jasper and Emmett scooted up closer to me and Emmett said, "Bella, what were you doing with that guy? And why did he kiss you? Your not supposed to let any guy kiss you!" I raised my eyebrows.

"I didn't do anything with him. If he did try to do anything, I would've decked him in the jaw, stole his car keys and run away to Mexico with the car. Or maybe California. It's pretty sunny there. And did you know that he has that new 2010 Camaro?"

That got Emmett and Jasper talking about it with me. Alice and Rosalie probably decided that I really would do it and started talking about some new dresses or whatever. Edward was looking at me strangely throughout lunch.

As we walked to biology together after lunch, Edward got closer to me and said, "Bella, seriously. James is bad news. He's been known to date up to 4 girls in one week and some of the girls he date end up with bruises after they break up. Please promise me that you'll steer clear of James." I looked at him and said, "If you really think that I would let James hit me, you need to get your head checked."

______________________________________________________________________________

After school, me, Emmett and Jasper invited Rosalie, Edward and Alice to our house. They all said yes. Rosalie drove in her BMW convertible, Alice and Edward in Edward's Volvo, and us in Emmett's Jeep. When we all neared the house, I suddenly remembered something that totally slipped my mind. Mine, Jasper's and Emmett's lives depended on it.

"Guys, the Lakers are playing against the Magic's in," I looked at my watch. "1 MINUTE!"

Emmett and Jasper gasped. "OH!!!" Emmett sped to the house forgetting completely about the others following us. As soon as we got to the house, we ran inside, not even noticing the keys to Emmett's Jeep were still in the ignition.

I got the remote and jumped onto the couch with Em and Jazz. We were too into the game to notice 3 others coming into the open door 2 minutes later. Or too see someone dropping Emmett's keys onto the table in front of us. One of the people sat down next to me and watched the games. The two others left the room into the kitchen.

It turned out that the Magic's won at the end of the game. Me and Jazz jumped up and started cheering and hugging each other while Emmett and the person who was next to me sulked. After our mini celebration, I turned around and saw that the person on the couch was Edward. The other two must've been Alice and Rosalie.

"Aw, man. And I really wanted the Lakers to win, too" Edward said with a breathtaking smile. "Come on," I said and led them all into the kitchen where I could hear to people talking.

"Hey, ya'll. Sorry bout that. It was a very important game." I told Rosalie and Alice. "Well you were very rude. How do you plan on making it up to us?" Rosalie said.

"We'll do whatever you want to do for the rest of the time you all are here today." Emmett said.

"Okay then," Alice said. "Hmm… Let's play truth or dare!"

______________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I promise that the next one will be longer. And please tell me what you think should happen during truth or dare cause I got nothing.**


	8. Truth or Dare?

**I do not own Twilight.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**(Emmett's P.O.V.)**

"_Let's play truth or dare!" _

When Alice said that, we all stood as still as statues for a minute. Then it finally registered in our brains that she was going to make us play truth or dare and me, Jasper and Bella started to run from the room, but apparently, we weren't fast enough. Rosalie ran in front of me, Alice caught Jasper by the waist and Edward picked Bella up and tossed her over his shoulder so that her head was about a centimeter from hi butt.

"Dude!" she screamed. "Why am I looking at you're a-" She was cut off by my and Jasper's laughing. "Come on let's play the game!" Alice said jumping up and down.

Bella flipped off of Edward's shoulder and walked as slowly and she could to the living room. "Come on! It won't be that bad!" Alice said. "Yeah," Rosalie agreed. "You only get embarrassed in front of us"

"That didn't make it any better Rosalie," Bella said. When we finally got to the living room, we all sat in a circle after Rosalie turned off the telly. "So you don't get distracted." She had said looking straight at Jasper, Bella and me while we just whistled tunelessly and looked around.

"Okay, okay! Me first!" Alice said bouncing up and down. I was thinking of how if the Energizer Bunny got sick, she could substitute if she put on a pink bunny suit. Hey, that rhymed! I'm smart! Okay, so back to the game.

"Rosalie," she said. "Truth or Dare?" Rosalie thought for a moment. "Truth," she finally said.

"Okay… When did you have your first kiss?"

"When I was 12 years old. His name was Andrew and he was my neighbor. Bella, Truth or Dare?" Bella automatically said dare.

"I dare you to act out a specific television commercial outside. Loudly."

We all followed Bella outside. She stood walked to the end of the street and shouted, "STARTING NOW!"

Then she ran swiftly to the other end of the street. Then she ran crouched down to the middle of the street where we were and stayed crouched down for a few seconds. Then she suddenly shot up and screamed a really girly scream. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" That caused the rest of us to jump.

"END!" She yelled. I was the first one to laugh. "Nice, nice. What was that?"

"That German Energy Drink commercial." She said chuckling. "OH!" Everybody said in recognition. When we were all back in the house, Bella said, "Emmett, Truth or Dare?" I puffed out my chest and said, "Dare! Cause I'm a man. And men-" "Okay, we don't need to hear what men do." Bella said, cutting off my oh so powerful speech. "I dare you to moon the Spanish teacher at school tomorrow." I thought about it for a while. I never liked him, so I nodded. "Okay. Jasper, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," he said. Wimp. "Alright then. Have you ever gone a day without wearing underwear?" I already knew the answer, but I didn't know what other question to ask.

Jasper looked down and muttered, "Yeah," but it could be clearly heard throughout the silent room. "Edward, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Edward said proudly. My man Edward. "I dare you and Bella to switch clothes and wear them tomorrow."

"Okay. Clothes might fall off but okay." Bella said. Edwards eyes were popping out of his head. "Aw, come on man! Can I do a chicken?" Jasper shook his head. Edward sighed, "Well do we wear each others under garments too?" Jasper nodded.

"Alice Truth or Dare?" Edward asked Alice after he got over the fact that he was going to have to wear my sister clothes tomorrow. He's lucky. At least most of them are baggy on her. I am so making Jasper bring his video camera!

"Truth." Alice said. "Who do you like in this room?" I'm sure we all knew that. Alice looked down and muttered something. "What? I'm sorry I can't hear you. Who is it?"

"Jasper." Alice said louder. Her face was about the color of a tomato. "WOOO!!! WOOOOO!!!" I yelled. Alice seemed to want the attention off of her because she said, "Bella, Truth or Dare?" Bella said dare.

Alice got this evil look on her face. "I dare you to dress and act girly for 2 weeks." Bella was about to object when Alice interrupted her. "Now you probably don't know a thing about acting or dressing girly, so me and Rosalie will be dressing you." Bella huffed. "Fine. But you never said specifically what 2 weeks, so I get to choose."

Yeah, probably when we're all old and gray. "It has to be in this school year." Bella didn't look to pleased about that.

The game lasted about another hour. In the end, I was dared to lick whipped cream out of Edward's belly button (my tongue will never be the same), Edward had to lick some random person off of the streets ear (it was a lady who was about 48 years old who slapped him and told him off), Rosalie had to run up and down a sidewalk where there were more people in her underwear (I felt jealous when all of those guys were staring at her), Alice had to kiss Jasper for 15 seconds, Jasper had to eat oatmeal mixed with what looked like ketchup and eggs (I don't know what was in it. Bella and Rosalie made it), but only one spoonful.

All in all, I believe Bella got it the worst. She has to wear Edward's clothes to school tomorrow, dress and act like a girl for 2 weeks, prank James in some way by next Friday (Today is Thursday), and she has to kiss Mike Newton, the guy whose been following her around like a lost pup in the rain since the day we arrived. When everybody left, it was 5:58. Bella gave Edward her clothes and her, as Edward says, "under garments." Edward was going to give Bella his clothes tomorrow before school. He said that he would drive over here before he starts for school.

Bella made lasagna for dinner and it was extra cheesy. Just the way we like it. I'll remind Jasper to bring his video camera to school tomorrow. Now, it's time to dream about cheese, monkeys, Rosalie and fish.

______________________________________________________________________________

**So how'd you like Emmett's P.O.V.? I tried to put in everyone's ideas. I hope I didn't miss any. And thanks to those of you who reviewed and who will review. And about the German Energy Drink commercial, I watched it 4 times with my little sister and cousin and I jumped all 4 times! Go to youtube and type it in. Did you jump?**


	9. Embarrassment

**Okay, so I am going to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter:**

_Foerester-19_

_Alexiscullen359_

_71star_

_Guitarist684_

_Astranger81_

_edwards-girl-forever-drak_

_ALICECULLENSBESTFRIEND_

_7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7_

_Athendora _

_V. Cullen 12_

**All in all, thanks to everyone who reviewed my story.**

______________________________________________________________________________

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

I was woken up this morning by two very over excited boys. I was wondering what they were so excited for when I remembered. Oh, yeah. The dare. I groggily got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom to splash water on my face and brush my teeth. I was walking out of the bathroom when I heard a car horn. I walked downstairs to the door. As soon as I opened the door, there were thundering footsteps coming down the stairs.

Jasper and Emmett appeared at the door and pushed me out of the way resulting in me falling to the floor, my head only centimeters away from the rod iron table. I got up only when Edward and Alice came through the door with Edward carrying a bag. Edward stared at me. I guess that it wasn't everyday that you saw a girl with hair that looked like a haystack, boxers and a tank top on.

"Hey, so what's in the bag man?" I asked. Alice smiled. "They're your clothes for the day, Bella."

Oh. Edward gave me the bag and I looked at him weirdly. "What's with the jacket?" He had on a jacket that stopped at the top of his Vans. He shook his head. "Nothing. Nobody said that I couldn't wear a jacket." I shrugged my shoulders and went upstairs to change my clothes. The clothes were a plain black t-shirt, some jeans and some green plaid boxers. Both looked like they were three sizes too big. They probably were.

The shirt hung off of my body and as soon as I put on the jeans, hey fell down. It was a good thing the waistband of the underwear was like one size its all or whatever. I walked downstairs carefully while holding up Edward's jeans. The first thing I saw was Jasper talking to his camera while Emmett was holding it.

"So the dare required those two to switch clothes for a days. Including underwear." He said. He looked up the stairs. "Oh, here comes Bella now!" Emmett turned the camera to me. I tripped down the last stair to have Jasper catch me. "Hey, Jasper," I said. "Can I wear a belt?"

"No." was his simple answer. I glared at him. "You suck man."

I went into the kitchen, warmed up some waffles, put them in a paper towel and ate them plain as we were going to school.

**____SCHOOL____**

When I got out of Emmett's Jeep, my pants fell down again. Almost everybody who was in the parking lot laughed and pointed at me. I hurriedly pulled the pants up and walked into the school with as much dignity as I could while holding my pants up with everybody laughing at me.

I realized I had a problem when I got to my locker. How was I supposed to open it without dropping my pants. Then I saw James walking toward his locker a few meters away. I smiled sweetly at him as he neared.

"Hey James. How's it goin'?" He looked at me warily. "It's goin' good." He said slowly. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I need you to open my locker."

"Oh, well then. That's all you had to say." He moved to open my locker. "I'll open your locker only if you give me a kiss. On the lips."

I thought about it. He _is _pretty hot, and its just a kiss. It's not like we're going out or anything. I shrugged and moved to kiss him. I meant for the kiss to be just a little peck, but James pulled my head closer, preventing me from moving it.

Just as he deepened the kiss, we heard somebody say, "Well, what's going on here?"

We broke apart to see the, as I like to call them, "Perverts United". They all liked me and didn't have any problems hiding it.

"What do you all want?" James asked. He looked irritated. "Oh, don't be like that Jamsie. We just came to tell Bella here that we heard that your two big brothers don't like James and would probably pummel him to a bloody pulp if they saw what you two were just doing, and we happened to record it." Eric, the greasy haired one, held up a phone. "We hope you know that we cannot keep a secret to save our lives."

I got what they were hinting at and glared at them. "I don't care what you show Emmett and Jasper. Either way, I'm going to give all of you black eyes."

They laughed. "Okay, then Bella. Have a nice day. Oh, and by the way, nice choice of clothing."

When they went away, I sighed and turned to James. "I gave you your kiss, now open the locker."

"Hmm and what a kiss it was. What's the combination?" I told him and he got my Literature book out just as the bell rang.

"Bye, Bella." I nodded at him. When I got to the class, the door was closed. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Everyone turned to look at me, and most of them snickered. I saw Edward and his clothes were almost equal to mine. My shirt on him was tight, emphasizing his muscles. His- wait what the…

Where the crackers did that come from? His muscles? Why did I suddenly notice somebody's muscles? Anyway, his pants were kind of baggy, but were kind of tight around the thighs and probably ended somewhere around his calves.

"Nice of you to join us today Miss Swan. And very interesting choice of clothing. Are you having a rebellion?"

"First, yes it is nice of me, and second, yes I am going on a rebellion. I'm trying to over-throw the school board."

There were a couple of cheers for that. Mr. Lit teacher (I still don't remember his name) nodded and said, "Good luck with that. Now have a seat."

****

Lunch came all too soon. Outside of the cafeteria doors, me and Edward took a moment to prepare ourselves.

"Well come on." I said after a few minutes. Edward shook his head. "Nuh-uh. You may be used to being embarrassed, but I'm not."

"Well I'm going in without you. Today is chili cheese day, and I an NOT missing it." Then I held my head high and walked through the doors. Everybody stopped talking at once and looked at me. Then came the laughs. I walked to the lunch line, got my awesome chili cheese fries and a root beer and walked to the table, one hand still holding the pants up.

Then somebody started a shout that got about every boy in the cafeteria yelling it. "DROP THE PANTS! DROP THE PANTS! DROP THE PANTS!" I thought about it. I might as well give them something to get excited about.

About 3 yards away from the table where I saw Emmett holding Jasper's camera, I dropped the pants. "WOOOOOO!" Was the first reaction. Then there was, "YEAH BABY!" and. "DROP THE UNDERWEAR!"

I shook my head and waddled to the table.

"So how does it feel to be in your underwear in front of the whole school?" Alice asked me. I shrugged. "It doesn't really bother me. At least it wasn't panties." Alice nodded.

Edward never came into the cafeteria, so 10 minutes before lunch was over, I got another chili cheese and root beer from the lunch line and went out of the cafeteria to find Edward sitting outside of the cafeteria doors with his head in his hands. I sat his food in front of him and smiled. "See? It's not that hard."

****

**(Alice's P.O.V.)**

I was sitting at my desk studying for our History quiz when Jasper sat next to me. "Hi." he said.

"Hey." I said back.

"So… you like me?" Oh God. I blushed and looked down. I thought that everyone would have forgotten about that.

"Well that's good." Jasper said a bit shyly. "Cause…I…like you too." I looked up and smiled at him.

**(Jasper's P.O.V.)**

Oh gosh. We sounded like 12 year olds. But Alice looked so pretty when she blushed. I might ask her to go on a date…

______________________________________________________________________________

**I've been working on this all day. I hope you all like it. What should I do next? Should Bella do her prank on James? Should Emmett moon the teacher? It's your call.**


	10. Mooning Mr Spanish Teacher

**I was amazed when I checked my email the other day and saw that I had 27 reviews, favorites and alerts altogether for this story only in only a few hours. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I don't own Twilight. Never will. **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**(Emmett's P.O.V.) **

Yesterday was so funny! Everybody was laughing at Bella and Edward! Too bad Edward was too much of a wimp to go into the cafeteria. Today, I'm going to moon the Spanish teacher. I'm going to do it after school in the parking lot so I won't get into any trouble.

Classes seemed to be going even slower than they already were today. Finally, it was the end of the day. I hung around the parking lot until I saw Mr. ah… Well I forgot his name, but I waited until he came out to the parking lot. The whole time I hung around, I felt like somebody was watching me. While the teacher was nearing his car, a Land Rover, I took off my belt and threw it inside my (awesome) Jeep.

I jogged over to where Mr. Spanish teacher was at and walked beside him until he got to his truck. "What do you want Mr. Swan? Esperaría que alguien de su edad esté mirando baloncesto o fútbol o espiar en jóvenes chicas. (I would expect someone of your age to be watching basketball or football or spying on young girls.)"

I said, "Well, ah, I don't know what you just said and I want to remind you that this isn't Spanish class anymore and I wanted to show you something." We stopped at his Land Rover.

"Well what is it?" Mr. Spanish teacher asked, irritated. Well he should be. Talking to me in Spanish like I'm supposed to understand it. The nerve of that man!

"Just a second…" I said turning my back to him. I undid my pants and pulled them down shaking my butt in his face. "My god! Stop it this instant boy! Stop it! You have detention for the rest of the school year! You are EXPELLED!"

I pulled up my pants and turned around to face Mr. Spanish teacher's face. It was kind of funny. His face was kind of mixed with red and purple, but mostly purple. I could see the veins popping out of his forehead and neck while he yelled at me and he looked like he was going to faint.

"Sorry Mr. Spanish teacher," I said acting all regretful. "School is no longer in session so you can't give me detention and you can't expel me. Bye!" I ran to my Jeep holding up my pants and put the keys in the ignition. I lowered the window and yelled, "SEE YA!" as I passed Mr. Spanish teacher.

**(Jasper's P.O.V.) **

We were all laughing as Emmett retold his version of mooning the Spanish teacher which included flying monkeys, spiders and tacos. What Emmett didn't know was that we all hid in the bushes in the parking lot taping him mooning Mr. Rodriguez. But he didn't need to know that. He would try to steal the tape. That's why none of us are telling him. Unless of course, it comes up in truth or dare…

**(Rosalie's P.O.V.) **

I can't believe that Emmett actually mooned Mr. Rodriguez! Actually, I can believe it. He just totally ignores the rules and does what he wants. That's why I like him. And he has _such _a cute butt! Maybe I should ask him out. Or I should wait until he asks me.

No, he won't ask me out. I mean, he's so amazing and I'm so…plain. Maybe I'll ask Alice and Bella because Bella knows him best and Alice wouldn't want to be left out of anything.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Anyone who Rosalie reminded you of in that last paragraph? Sorry about the short chapter. **

**What do you reckon I should do next? And anyone who reviews me about a specific **_**something **_**that happened a few chapters or so ago will get to read the beginning of the next chapter before I update it. **

**And I probably won't get to do it this weekend because I'm going to my grandma's house and won't be back until Sunday, so bye all!**


	11. Kissing Mike

**I do not on Twilight. And I'm surprised that no one could remember what happened a few chapters ago. It includes my favorite Twilight character…**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

I took a deep breath before I walked through the school doors. I was going to kiss Mike Newton today. I might as well get it over. I walked to his locker and saw him talking expressively to the other members of Perverts United. As I walked up to him, I heard him saying, "-So he was talking about my little sister, so of course, I punched his lights out." I knew that he was lying. I mean, I saw Mike give himself a bloody nose once from trying to put a straw in a juice box. I am 100% serious about that. Wimp.

Anyway, I tapped on Mike's shoulder and he seemed surprised to see me. "Hey," Mike said trying to act cool. He tried to lean against the lockers, but he was too far away and hit his shoulder on the locker and fell to the ground. He popped right up, though. "So did you finally realize that you want me?"

I shook my head. "No, but I did want to do something…" I leaned in and gave him a 3 second kiss. When I pulled away, he seemed to be in a state of shock. I was about 2 yards away when I heard him yell, "Don't think that this will stop me from telling your brothers about you and James!"

I think I'm going to do the prank on James next…

**(Jasper's P.O.V.)**

I took a deep breath before entering the classroom. Today was the day I was going to ask Alice Cullen out. I mean, we both liked each other, so why not? I sat down at my desk and smiled at Alice.

"H-h-hey," I stuttered. I think that nerves are getting to me. "Hey Jasper," Alice replied with a breathtaking smile.

"S-so I was wondering…" I started getting straight to the point. "Yes?" Alice said looking beautifully curious. "

I took another deep breath before belting it out. "Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?" I said without putting a space in between any of the words.

"Huh?" Alice looked confused and slightly excited. She probably understood some of what I said. She talked as fast as that sometimes when she was excited.

"Would you…like to go on a date with me?" I said a bit slower this time. Then I thought of all the possibilities. "I mean, I understand if you don't want to-" I was cut off by Alice.

"Of course I want to go on a date with you Jasper."

**(Emmett's P.O.V.)**

When I looked across the room at Jasper, he looked like he'd pee in his pants. Then he looked like he had scored a picture of the world's fattest man. He and Alice ended up looking into each others eyes and muttering things.

I shook my head. I have the weirdest brother ever. I turned to Rosalie. She was looking at me, but when she saw that I turned around, she looked down at her textbook quickly. That was weird.

"So…how's it going?" I asked Rosalie. She shrugged. I wonder what's gotten into her. "So do you know anything about cars?" That got her talking. I thought she looked like a car kind of girl. We were talking about Spykers when a teacher walked in.

It wasn't our usual teacher. This teacher looked cooler. He was black and had thinning hair. He looked like the kind of teacher who only wanted to have fun. He went to the dry erase board and wrote in the corner of the board "Mr. Atwater."

He turned around to face us. "Hello class. My name is Mr. Atwater. I am going to be your teacher for probably two or three weeks. Your other teacher is having a tonsillectomy."

Mr. Atwater had a southern accent. "So before I start the class, I would like to know all of your names. Starting with you." He pointed to a nerdy kid named Eugene.

Mr. Atwater had trouble pronouncing most of our names and seemed hard of hearing. When we were done introducing ourselves, he said that we could ask him any question we wanted. I was the first to raise my hand (because the others are slow losers) and I asked him where he was from. He said he was from New Orleans, Louisiana.

Alice asked him what made him move here. He said that he wanted a change in scenery. I know that what he really meant though was that he was forced to move from an exciting, awesome city to some boring, wet and cold town. We have that kind of connection.

The class didn't change all that much except for Mr. Atwater discussing all of the things that seemed too hard to understand just from reading a book. And it helped me a bunch too. I mean, I barely understand a whole page let alone two chapters.

**(Edward's P.O.V.)**

I saw Bella kissing Mike Newton this morning. She was most likely just fulfilling the dare. I heard Mike yell after her, "Don't think this will stop me from telling your brothers about you and James!" Her brothers already know about James. I still don't see how they let it go so easily. James is just so…ugh.

On my way to Lit class, Tanya cornered me and pulled me into the janitor's closet. "Don't worry," she whispered in my ear. "I doubt that you're going to be doing anything important in that class. All you do is read." Idiot. My girlfriend is an idiot. But oh well. I'm going to break up with her soon. But for now…

______________________________________________________________________________

**There you go. There's the chapter that you all were begging me to write. Now, what prank should Bella do to James… And also Happy Father's Day and HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDWARD CULLEN. The old man.**


	12. Prank on James

**Hey ya'll. The only reason I'm writing this right now is because I was just thinking of all the reviews. And congratulations to the 100th person to review, V. Cullen12. And the person who gave me the longest review I have ever gotten for any of my stories, earth-fairy2006. You two win…absolutely nothing. Sorry. Wait…you get the best imaginary watches ever!**

**So…on with the chapter.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

I finally figured out what prank I want to play on James. I went to my locker and saw that he was, once again, standing against his. "Hey, James. How's it goin'?" I asked him.

"It's goin' good," he relied. "So do you wanna walk to class together?"

"Nah. I gotta do some things." He nodded and headed toward a group of guys. I made sure that nobody was looking and slipped the note into his locker and walked away.

**(James's P.O.V.)**

After the first boring class I had, I went to my locker for the next class. I opened it and saw a note fall out. I picked it up, opened it and read it. It said:

_ To James: _

_James, your name makes me shiver in delight. Everything about you is wonderful. Your luscious, long golden hair, your clear blue eyes. Please give me a chance. _

_ C. _

What the h-. Who put this in my locker? I bet it was Bella. I knew she had a thing for me. But the letter says "C." Maybe it's first letter of her middle name. Yeah, that's it. She didn't want me to know it was her.

Well Bella, let's get it on.

I decided not to corner her about the letter until later. I wouldn't want to embarrass her so soon.

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

When I got home, Emmett and Jasper jumped in front of me before I was even completely through the door. "What prank did you do on James?" they asked.

"Fake love letters. I'm blaming the letters on…" Then I decided not to tell them the whole thing. I'll just let them be surprised.

"Who? Who?" Emmett asked. I shook my head. "You'll find out later." Then I ran upstairs to my and Jasper's room. I heard them groaning from downstairs and Jasper yelled, "You only have until Friday!"

I had homework in almost every class, but I only did about ¾ of it because I was up until 11:56 writing fake love letters to James. But of course I went down to dinner. I mean, I don't miss my dinner. For _anything. _

The love letters were all talking about how good looking he was and how soft his hair looked. But I also made some of them kind of creepy. Like one of them said:

_ To James: _

_You look especially good today. Is it for me, your secret admirer? I hope so. I watch you everyday, all day. I even sometimes follow you home and watch you through your window. I devote every second of my life thinking about you. I hope you don't have anymore of those bimbos you call girlfriends. Because if you do, I'll rip every strand of hair out of their heads one by one until they are bald and beat your head repeatedly into your locker. Remember, I love you. _

_ C. _

Yeah, I know, I'm a genius. I'm probably going to get a bunch of detentions for not doing my homework, but oh well. It's going to be worth it. I'm going to stuff all the letters I made tonight into his locker and maybe even try to sneak a few into his room. I can't wait to see his face when all of those letters fall out of his locker.

______________________________________________________________________________

**So was that a good chapter? A bad chapter? Kind of bordering bad? Tell me. And I would've put the next day on too, but I wanted to just get the chapter up. And also, I can't believe that Michael Jackson died. -tears- R.I.P.**

**Seeing RIP kinda scares me** **sometimes. Reminds me of being in a graveyard. -shudders- But anyway, I have nothing more to say, so bye.**


	13. The Prank Goes On

**I do not own Twilight.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**(James's P.O.V.)**

What the- I opened my locker this morning and a bunch of letters fell out! All from Bella! My secret admirer. When I looked up at her, she looked like she was going to pee in her pants! And so did everyone else who saw. I can only imagine how my face looked. The principal came out of his office to see what the noise was and stopped at my locker. He looked down at the letters, looked up at me and said, "Pick it up."

Then he turned to the rest of the people who still haven't moved and yelled, "Okay! Okay! You all have had your laugh. Now get to class!" Then he walked back to his office. Probably to eat donuts, play Grand Theft Auto and watch high speed car chases.

I looked back up at Bella and saw that she was chortling. "Here, let me help you," she said and bent down picking up most of the letters. I shoved them all in my backpack and thanked her. I went out of the front doors of the school deciding to skip a few classes to read all of the letters.

When I got home, I ran straight up to my room, locked the door and poured the letters out of my bed. I took a deep breath before starting on the letters.

The letters were really weird. They all were saying how much they liked me and how handsome I am. I won't disagree with Bella, but I think that this was going too far. Like one said:

_To James: _

_You look especially good today. Is it for me, your secret admirer? I hope so. I watch you everyday, all day. I even sometimes follow you home and watch you through your window. I devote every second of my life thinking about you. I hope you don't have anymore of those bimbos you call girlfriends. Because if you do, I'll rip every strand of hair out of their heads one by one until they are bald and beat your head repeatedly into your locker. Remember, I love you. _

_C. _

I got kind of scared when I read that one. I mean, I know that Bella looks kind of small and weak, but I've seen her punch somebody. They ended up 4 yards down the hall.

Maybe I shouldn't have any girlfriends for a while…

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

James's face was priceless! He looked so…I can't explain it, but it was hilarious! When I got to Lit class, the first thing I said to Edward was, "Did you see James this morning?" He nodded, chuckling. "Yeah, that was really funny. You did that?"

"Yep," I said proudly. Then the teacher came in and class started, ending the beginning of our conversation.

**(Emmett's P.O.V.)**

When me and Jasper came through the door, it was loud. And when I say loud, I mean _loud. _Everybody was talking, and when I went to my seat, I got enough of their conversations to know that they were talking about James and what was in is locker.

I turned to Rose who was talking to a girl and tapped her on her shoulder. She turned to me, blushed and looked down. She was probably intimidated by my good looks and strong body. "Yeah?" she asked. She seemed to get more confident and looked up, but her blush remained.

"What's goin' on with everybody?" I asked.

"Oh, well this morning, when James opened his locker, a bunch of papers fell out. They looked like letters. Everyone's wondering what they were. You should've seen his face! He looked so funny!"

"Man, I wish I could've seen that," I said putting my elbow on the table. "Oh, I recorded it," Rosalie said taking out her Blackberry and showing me how James looked when the notes fell out of his locker. Rosalie was right. He _did _look funny!

**(Rosalie's P.O.V.)**

I was talking to Sammy about James when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and when I saw that it was Emmett, I automatically blushed and looked down. "Yeah?" I muttered. Then I started wondering what I was doing. The real Rosalie Hale didn't act like this around any guy. What's this difference with Emmett? I looked up, but I could tell that my blush was still there.

"What's goin' on with everybody?" Emmett asked.

I said, "Oh, well this morning when James opened up his locker, a bunch of papers fell out. They looked like letters. Everyone's wondering what they were. You should've seen his face! He looked so funny!"

"Man, I wish I could've seen that," Emmett said putting his elbow on the desk. "Oh, I recorded it," I said taking out my phone and showing him the video of James. Emmett looked so cute when he laughed. It showed his dimples…

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

Man, I so don't wanna write anymore fake love letters. My hand still hurts. It's faint, you know, to the point where I can't even feel it, but it still hurts.

After class, I asked Edward if he wanted to help me with something tonight. He jumped at the chance and I told him to come after dinner. As he was walking away, I yelled after him, "And bring a bucket!" Then shook my head. The poor kid didn't know what he was getting himself into.

**(Edward's P.O.V.)**

I ate dinner as fast as I could and drove to Bella's house at 99 miles an hour, 44 miles above the speed limit. I made sure to bring a bucket.

By the time I got home, I knew why Bella told me to bring the bucket. My hand was so sore! She told me that she was the one who put all of the letters in James's locker. She said that shet was going to try to be early for school so that nobody would see her putting the letters in James's locker.

I still don't like how she seems to be so close to James. He was going to do something to her. I could feel it.

But I can't wait until tomorrow! I'm going to bring my video camera tomorrow.

______________________________________________________________________________

**So ya'll told me to make the chapters longer, and this is as long as I could go. (: Bye.**


	14. Kisses

**I do not own Twilight.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

I made Emmett and Jasper get up at 4:20 in the morning. They were in a foul mood with me for the rest of the day. They kept complaining about how it ruined their beauty sleep (Emmett) and how school doesn't start until 5:30 (Jasper). When I told them that it had to do with the prank, that only lessened the complaints about ½ of a percentage.

When we got to school, I left Emmett and Jasper in the Jeep so they could sleep until school started. When I got out, I saw Edward getting out of his Volvo with a very annoyed looking Alice following him.

They met me at the front doors of the school. "You got it?" Edward asked me. I nodded as I held up the soccer bag I had bought with all of the letters in it.

"Got what? And why am I at school so early? I didn't even get to finish doing my hair!" Alice said. I looked at her hair. It looked the same. "It looks the same as it did yesterday." I said.

"Exactly!" Alice said. "I was trying to go for a slightly different look! And what are you two talking about?"

"I'm doing my prank," I said.

"Ooh what is it?" Alice asked looking more awake. "I'm putting fake love letters in James's locker and saying that they are from C-" Edward cut me off.

"Come on. Let's go put the letters in his locker before more people come." So we went to James's locker, stuffed all of the letters in, and hung out in the parking lot until five minutes before class started.

Once again, everyone laughed when James opened his locker. Then the principal came out of his office and said, "Mr. Nomad, if this does not cease, then you will get a weeks worth of detentions."

"But I don't know who's doing it!" James said indignantly.

"Oh, well then. Uh…" the principal said stupidly. "…" he blew out a puff of air from between his teeth and walked back into his office without another word. James shook his head and beat it repeatedly on his locker.

"Hey," I said putting my hand on his locker so that his head would fall into my palm. He looked up. "I think I know who's been putting those letters in your locker."

"Who?" He asked. "I'll bring them to your locker at the end of school, and you can do whatever you want with them." I said.

He nodded to me and said thanks and kissed me on the lips until the bell rang. Most everyone was looking at us we walked to class. He kissed me shortly on the cheek and walked away. When I got to my seat, Edward looked annoyed.

"What's up with you?" I asked him.

"Are you and James dating now?" He asked me, scowling. "No," I said. "We just-" Then a thought struck me. "Are you jealous?"

Edward looked away. "Of course not! I was just making sure. I don't want you to get hurt. You're my friend. That's what friends do, isn't it? Make sure that their friend is okay? Protect them?"

I nodded. "That's what friends do." And kissed him quickly on the cheek. When I looked at the board as the teacher came in, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward touch the cheek I kissed and smile.

Maybe he likes me more than I know.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry for the really short chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. But it's up to you when the chapter will be up.**

**If I get 10 reviews, it will be on Friday. 15 on Thursday, 20 and up on Wednesday. Thanks and review!**


	15. The Prank Ends

**(Edward's P.O.V.) **

Bella kissed me. I mean, it was just a kiss on the cheek, but still. She probably did it because she was thanking me for saying those things. It was true though. She has six people protecting her. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Chief Swan and me.

As I was walking to my next class, Spanish, Tanya came up to me and said, "Hey Eddie. You wanna skip class and come with me to the parking lot?"

"Oh that reminds me. Tanya, I don't think I need a girlfriend at the moment. I need to focus more on my classes. I'm sorry I hope you understand." I really didn't care if she understood or not. Anything to get her off of my back.

"But Eddie!" She screeched. "We belong together! We had such good…good…um…"

"Chemistry?" I provided. "Yeah! See you said it yourself!"

"No, we don't have any chemistry Tanya. It's over." I left to my class with her calling after me, "You're gonna regret breaking up with me Edward Cullen! You'll see!"

**(James's P.O.V.) **

I saw Cullen breaking up with that Tanya girl this morning. I went up to her and said, "Hey. You wanna…" I trailed off, nodding toward the janitors closet. She nodded eagerly and followed me to the room.

**(Bella's P.O.V.) **

After school (which went by so agonizingly slow, I was sure that the clocks were broken), I went to go get the person who I was going to blame the notes on. When James saw him, his face turned red. He pulled me to the side and said, "Are you crazy? Coach Clapp did not send me those letters!"

"Who else could it have been? It wasn't Conner, he already has a boyfriend. Mike. Ms. Cope probably flirts with you while you're in the office, and it couldn't have been anyone else!" He nodded and turned to Coach Clapp to tell him that he could go. I can't believe how gullible he is. He didn't even ask why it couldn't have been anyone else. I'm glad he didn't though.

He turned back to me and I smiled cheekily. "I still don't think that he was the one doing it." I headed back to the Jeep and told the guys that I was finished with my dare. "What'd you do?" Emmett asked immediately.

I told them while calling Alice and Rosalie and told them about it. The guys guffawed while the girls were screaming about it. Alice said, "Oh my gosh! I wish that I could've been there to see his face! That would've been so funny!"

Rosalie said, "Wow! I can only imagine what James's face looked like."

I figured that Edward would have heard Alice, that's why I didn't call him. He called me about two minutes later, saying, "So you finished the dare?"

"Yep."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

That's pretty much how the conversation went. Pretty dull. When we pulled up to the house, we did our homework quickly and started playing Left 4 Dead and Grand Theft Auto on Jasper's Xbox. While we were playing and drinking root beer and eating Doritos, I asked Jasper, "So what's goin' on between you and Alice?"

"Yeah," Emmett said. "The other day you looked like a forty year old man who was about to go in his pants, and then you looked like you were in heaven."

"Well…do I really have to tell ya'll?" We nodded. "You're not gonna leave me alone about this are you?" We shook our heads. "Well…I asked Alice out on a date and she said yes. We're going to the movie theatre in Seattle tomorrow."

"WOO!!"

"Way to go man!"

We gave Jasper his praises and went back to playing the games until dinner (which was pizza).

****

The next day, Alice called me at the ungodly time of 9:00 am. She told me to make sure that Jasper wears jeans that aren't ripped and a button up shirt. She thanked me and let me go back to sleep.

When I woke up at the right time to get up (12:36) Jasper was still asleep. I dragged him out of bed and to the bathroom. We brushed our teeth, washed our faces, and got Emmett up. We watched ESPN and WWE and played around until 5:35, 25 minutes before Jasper's date with Alice.

Jazz asked Em if he could borrow the Jeep, and Em said it was okay as long as he didn't hurt his "baby". At exactly 5:50, Jasper left for Alice's house with directions from Alice wearing a black button down shirt, jeans that weren't ripped, and black converse.

While he was gone, me and Em wrestled (me winning twice out of six rounds), played with Jasper's Xbox, ate, slept, ate a little more, and were watching reruns of Tom and Jerry when Jasper came through the door grinning like an idiot.

Me and Emmett jumped off of the couch asking him what happened, and he said, "She kissed me…" and went upstairs to bed.

Me and Emmett looked at each other. "Well it must've been some kiss for him to have that smile on his face." Then we went back to watching Tom and Jerry.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**I am so annoyed right now. Yesterday, I had the whole chapter. It was longer than this one. Then all of a sudden, it closed without saving! I can be put out of my annoyance with reviews though. They might even make me write longer chapters. And I only got 14 reviews. This is supposed to be up on Friday, but I have a soft spot for all of you. **


	16. Truth or Dare Again

**I do not own Twilight.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

Sunday was a lazy day. We did nothing but eat, joke around, tease Jasper and watch the telly. By dinnertime, we were already asleep. Charlie ordered pizza and woke us all up to eat it. We went back to sleep for a while, but I woke up sometime around midnight to find Jasper and Emmett playing spider solitaire on the ancient computer in the corner of the room.

They looked over at me. "You're not gonna be able to go back to sleep." Emmett said.

"How long have ya'll been up?" I asked.

"Since about fifteen minutes ago." Jasper told me. And Emmett was right. No matter how hard we all tried, we couldn't go back to sleep. We stayed up until it was time to get ready for school.

When we got to school, the first thing Alice said to us was, "Didn't get enough sleep?" We shook our heads. School was as boring as I don't know what. I was so glad when it ended. But I did pick up some useful information there. Like peanuts are an ingredient in dynamite, cockroaches can live up to 9 days without their heads, and Edward broke up with Tanya!

I won't corner him about it, but I was pretty happy that they broke up. Tanya was horrible. Everyone came over again after school. We were all bored together. Then Alice suggested we all play truth or dare again. We all agreed of course. Alice went first.

"Jasper truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you enjoy our date last night?"

"Very much so. Emmett truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to get a job."

"What?! I can't get a job!"

"Are you saying you're too chicken?" Jasper teased him.

"No of course not!"

"Okay then."

Emmett said, "Bella truth or dare?" "Dare of course." "I dare you to kiss the person on your right." That was Rosalie, so I turned to her and pecked her on the cheek.

"Edward truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to have Jasper draw you a mustache in toothpaste." Jasper went to get the toothpaste out of the bathroom while Edward gave me a look saying 'Seriously?' Jasper gave Edward a handlebar mustache.

When we were all done laughing, Edward asked, "Bella truth or dare?" The look on his face kind of scared me, so I picked truth.

"Dare my brave little sister pick truth?" Emmett said in an old English accent. Edward looked kind of disappointed, but his face perked up. "When did you have your first kiss and to who?"

I said, "Layne Taylor. I was 11." Emmett and Jasper already knew and threatened to kill him when they found out.

"Rosalie truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare."

"I dare you to lick peanut butter off of Edward's butt."

"Chicken?" She squeaked. I shook my head. "Are you out to get me or something?" Edward asked.

Edward slowly pulled down his pants as I got the peanut butter out of the pantry. "So who's rubbing it on?" Emmett asked with a smile on.

Everyone looked at one another. "Wimps," I muttered and said to Edward, "Turn over."

He looked a bit iffy as he turned over on his stomach with his pants low on his hips. I pulled them all the way down to his thighs and was stopped by Jasper who said, "Wait! I'll go get my video camera."

Everyone got the cameras and videos ready on their phones. Jasper came thumping down the stairs about thirty seconds later carrying his video camera. "Okay," He said turning the camera on and getting it ready to record. "I'm ready."

I asked, "Wait how do I put it on?" Everyone except for Rosalie and Edward laughed at my expense. I shrugged my shoulders, grabbed a handful of peanut butter in both of my hands and rubbed them over his soft butt. Edward tensed. "Hey don't worry Edward. Just pretend that you're getting a butt massage and the peanut butter is just some thick oil that makes the pinples go away."

I saw Edward grimace. "I don't think I'll be able to do that Bella." Once Edward's butt was completely covered in peanut butter, I dragged Rosalie over with my peanut buttery hands and put her face right above Edward's butt. "You better had cleaned this last night." She said before licking all of the peanut butter off. She made a few faces, but otherwise made no more complaints. Rosalie glared at me when she was done. "I can do things you never thought possible Bella." She said. "Truth or dare Bella?" I gulped. "Truth."

"Would you have wanted my dare?" I made a disgusted face. "Why would I have wanted to lick peanut putter off of anyone's butt?" I asked licking the peanut butter off of my hands and then putting them back into the jar for some more.

"Does that taste good?" Emmett asked pointing to the peanut butter.

"Mmmhmm," I nodded. He stuck his hand in the jar and licked his fingers. He nodded. "Hey Jasper this is pretty good. You don't want any?" Jasper shrugged as if to say 'Why not?' and stuck his finger in the jar and licked it nodding his head in enjoyment. Then he stuck his whole hand in the jar. "Ya'll don't want any?" I asked looking around a everyone to see that they had disgusted looks on their faces.

"I think that I have chores to do," Rosalie said slowly getting up and walking to the door. "Bye."

"I think I have homework to do." Alice said also getting up. "I'll help you," Edward said getting up with her. "Bye see you tomorrow. And wash your hands!" Alice called to us.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Emmett said, "What do you reckon their problem is?" We shrugged licking the remaining peanut butter off of our hands.

We were just about to put our hands back into the jar when the door opened. "Hey kids," Charlie called. He went into the kitchen and we could hear some cabinets open before he asked us, "Hey guys! Do you know where the peanut butter is?"

We all looked around at each other before calling out, "No!" and racing upstairs to polish off the remainder of the peanut butter.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Weird I know but peanut butter is good. Really good… I think that I'm gonna go see if we have some peanut butter around here. Bye ya'll.**


	17. Job

At school the next day, James asked me out. I had just got to my locker and he asked me. My response was, "Well my brothers don't like you all that much James and I'd be in big trouble if they find out."

"Oh." James looked down.

"So yeah I'll go out with you."

James's face brightened. "Okay. I'll call you about it later."

He was starting to walk away when I said, "Don't tell anyone about this."

He nodded. "I won't."

The whole day, I couldn't stop thinking about James. My brothers would be so mad if they found out. We'd just gotten home with a ton of homework to do when Emmett asked, "Hey Bella, Jasper, wanna play football?"

We agreed of course. Emmett went to get his football while me and Jasper went out back. Emmett came out a few seconds later.

We were all muddy when we came inside about 4 hours later. Charlie made us take showers as soon as he saw us. Jasper called first, me second, and Emmett third.

When we were all done taking our showers, it was dinnertime. We went out to the diner that Charlie loved.

The food was awesome. When we got home we went straight to bed, and I made sure to remind Emmett that he had to get a job. He didn't seem so happy about that. The next day, asked Jasper if he could help him get a job. By the end of the day, Emmett had a job at Newton's Sporting Good Store or whatever it's called.

"My dare is finished," Emmett said sitting down on the couch, "so I can quit tomorrow."

"No, you can't" Jasper said. "You can quit at the end of the year."

______________________________________________________________________________

**Really really sorry for the short chapter! I couldn't think of anything else to write. Would ya'll be as nice as to tell me what you want to happen? And just out of curiosity, how old do you think I am? **

**If you tell me what you think, I might tell you where I live. Just the state I mean. You probably already know it's in the South. Bye!**


	18. Edward's New Girl

**I do not own Twilight. **

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**(Bella's P.O.V.) **

Tonight was the night of my date with James. It's Thursday today. 5:00. I told James that I would meet him at the diner at 6:00. I told Emmett and Jasper that I had a project to do with Angela Webber. I got my RipStik and rode it as fast as I could to the diner which was a few miles away. I got there at 5:59 according to my watch sweating lightly.

I met James at the entrance of the diner. We talked and ate good. I let James drive me home and told him to stop two blocks away from the house though. While I gave him the directions, he put his hand on my knee. I thought nothing of it as I continued to give him the directions. Stupid of me, really.

He continued to slide his hand up until his hand reached my thigh. I took his hand off of my leg and put it on his lap. A few minutes later he tried again. "Stop," I said.

He said, "Come on." The car slowed and he reached over to me. I grabbed my board and opened the car door. I rode my skateboard the rest of the mile home.

****

When I got home I went past Jasper and Emmett in the living room and to our room. I just lay on the bed thinking about what happened tonight. I fell asleep at about 9:00, ignoring the others calls for dinner.

The next day at school I avoided James as much as I could. He tried to talk to me but I ignored him.

About two weeks later, Edward started going out with a some girl. Her name is Victoria Johnson and she's really nice, but I feel a pang of jealousy whenever anybody mentions her or when I see Edward with her.

So I took drastic measures and popped the question to Alice. "Will you give me that makeover?"

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay I know that this is as short as the last chapter, but another chapter will be up in a little while. Today. I'm working on it right now. And about your guesses on my age, I'm not telling if you were right or not, but…yeah… **

**And I live in Louisiana. The state next to Jasper's! Which I've been to so many times that I can't count. Haha. I love him…well the next chapter will be up in a little, so until then, au revoir. **


	19. The Torture Begins

**Here we go again.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

Alice looked way to over excited when I told her that. We were in the school parking lot waiting for everyone else to come out. "Finally! I thought that you'd never ask!" She looked over to the school doors and all but ran over there and came back with Rose in tow. "Is she serious?" Rosalie asked seriously. "Do you really want a makeover?"

"I'm kind of doubting it now, but yeah I did." I said. "Well come on! You can come to my house with Rose." Alice said bouncing up and down like the hyperactive pixie she is.

Alice said that she would tell the boys where we were. Me and Rose sped to the Cullens house. We got there within 15 minutes when it should've taken 30. This was the first time I had ever been to their house and it was awesome!

The house had 2 stories and was very elegant. We went up to the door and Rosalie knocked at the door. A nice looking woman with pretty hair the color of caramel. She had a warm smile as she said, "Rosalie you know that you don't have to knock." Then she saw me. "Oh, who's this?" Her smile never faltered.

"Her name is Bella and she's a total tomboy. But then she agreed to let me and Alice give her a makeover today." The woman smiled. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into Bella. Their makeovers are pure torture. But it comes out amazingly after it all."

I gulped. "Well we're going upstairs to wait for Alice."

"Alright. Would you like a snack?" Rosalie shook her head while I nodded eagerly. I couldn't pass up a snack. Rosalie rolled her eyes. I followed the woman (who I guessed was Mrs. Cullen) to the kitchen.

Mrs. Cullen went to the stove where there was a pan, took a spatula from a drawer and put two things from the pan onto a paper plate. She handed me the plate with two delicious looking brownies on it. "Thanks," I said taking the plate from her. "Have fun you two." Mrs. Cullen called as we left upstairs.

Rosalie was talking about what clothes I should wear tomorrow while I was lost in those delicious brownies. I was just finishing them when Alice cam in. Let the torture begin.

****

It was horrible. They pulled my hair, put make up on me, and burned my scalp with some flat iron. When it was finally over, I went to look in the mirror. It was scary. It was like the girl in the mirror wasn't me, but some long lost sister. They straightened my hair, making it stop to my stomach, put some make up on me, and I had a beret in my hair. I turned to them and hugged them.

"Thanks ya'll." Alice smiled. "We're going to teach you your manners tomorrow. And we will be coming over early tomorrow to give you your clothes."

I started to nod, but stopped. "Clothes? I hope you don't mean anything like a skirt or those really short shorts."

Rosalie shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. Guess you'll just have to find out tomorrow." They led me to the door with me pleading with them not to make me wear a skirt. "Bye Alice," Rosalie said smiling. Then she slightly raised her voice and said, "Bye Esme."

Mrs. Cullen came out rubbing her hands on an apron she was wearing. "Bye girls. Oh, Bella! You look stunning!" I blushed lightly. "Thanks Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh call me Esme dear." I nodded. "Okay. Bye ya'll."

Rosalie drove me home. When we got there, it was 7:46 We were gone for that long?! "Hey Bells! Dinners in here!"

I sat my bag down by the door and walked to the table. I sat down and bit out of a slice of pizza. I looked up and saw all three of them staring at me. "What?" I asked, but it was muffled by the pizza in my mouth.

"Y-you…" Emmett said.

I raised my eyebrows. Jasper shook himself out of it and continued on with his pizza. I ate two more slices before heading off to bed. I left my bag by the door.

I wonder how everyone at school will react tomorrow.

______________________________________________________________________________

**How will everyone act tomorrow? Review and we'll see. And sorry for the late chapter. I was writing it, then went to play the Wii with my family. So yeah. Review please.**


	20. Girlfriend?

**I do not own Twilight.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

I was woken the next morning by two people jumping excitedly on my bed. "Come on Bella! Get up!" I heard Alice's voice say. I groaned and put my head underneath my pillow. "Go away."

"Nope." Then I felt something cold on the back of my neck, then run down the back of the t-shirt I was wearing. "What the-" I got out of bed and heard something fall onto the floor. I turned and saw that it was an ice cube. "Alice," I growled.

"At least it got you up," She said it so happily, that I wondered how anyone could be this perky at 4:30. That's right. 4:30 a.m.! They woke me up at 4:30 just to play dress up with me! I'm starting to regret telling them I wanted the makeover.

**____45 minutes later____**

It took them 45 minutes just to do this?! They calmed down my hair, put some black and grey makeup on my eyes and put a grey beret that looked like it had been knitted on my head. A crocheted beret Rose and Alice had told me. It stopped before it reached my forehead, just holding most of my hair.

They also made me put on some light blue skinny jeans, a dark blue tank top, a black "trench coat" and black "scrunch boots."

As soon as they were done, I heard Emmett honk the horn on his Jeep outside. Alice and Rose made me carry a purse, too. A purse! That'll just get in the way of everything I try to do! We ran downstairs (or they ran seeing as I can barely move in these tight pants they put on me) and into Emmett's Jeep.

"Whoa." Emmett and Jasper said at the same time staring at me. I rolled my eyes. "Thank you," Alice and Rosalie said. Then Emmett's eyes turned to Rosalie and Jasper's turned to Alice. "Whoa," they once again said.

I was getting annoyed now. "Okay we know that we all look 'whoa' so can we go to school now?" Emmett cleared his throat and nodded, turning to the steering wheel. Jasper, however, stayed staring at Alice who seemed to be enjoying him staring at her. I cleared my throat loudly. He didn't look away. I cleared my throat louder. He still didn't turn away. So I hit him over the head.

He turned to me and got it from the look on my face. "Oh, right." Then he finally turned to the front. Rosalie and Alice were instructing me on how to use mascara, and that they would meet me in the girls bathroom by the Spanish classroom every other period to check if their makeup was still intact.

They were done by the time we got to school. I got out of the Jeep and walked to my locker as I usually would. This time, _everybody _stared. And I mean everybody. Even the teachers. Girls were whispering to their friends and boys were talking to their friends looking at me. When I got to my locker, I sighed loudly and banged my head against it repeatedly.

"Hey, what's up?" I heard James's voice say. I looked up and glared at him, then shook my head and continued with banging my head against my locker. "Stop it," James said grabbing my head and holding it still, "or you'll get a mark."

I opened my locker and got my books out as James said, "What wrong?" I figured that he wouldn't leave me alone until he got an answer, so I said, "Everyone is staring at me and their gonna keep staring at me all day. I'm used to people staring at me, but it's just so _annoying. _By the end of the day, I'm gonna end up having detention for punching some guy in the eye."

James chuckled. "Well I'd love to see that."

_I bet you would. _I thought to myself.

" Look, I'm sorry for what I did before. It was completely wrong. Will you forgive me?" He looked so innocent, that I immediately forgave him, but a voice said in my mind, _"Things are not always as they appear." _But I shook it off.

We stood their in silence until James broke it by saying, "So will you be my girlfriend?" I looked at him for a while thinking of the pros and cons of being his girlfriend. I decided that I could handle it, so I said yes, as long as we kept it a secret.

We went our separate ways, me thinking about if I made the right decision and how much I was going to dread the rest of the day.

______________________________________________________________________________

**The next chapter will continue on about the rest of Bella's day. What do you think of this? And what do you think should happen next? I won't write the next chapter until I get at least two ideas of what should happen next 'cause I'm too dang lazy to think of my own. (:**

**And the idea of James and Bella being secretly boyfriend and girlfriend came from earth-fairy2006. So…yeah. Review please!**


	21. How Much To Rent You For My Kid?

**I don't own Twilight.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

I walked to Lit, ignoring the stares I was getting. As I walked into the classroom, everyone was staring at me. And I mean _everyone_! Even the teacher was staring. I walked to my seat as fast as I could. "Bella?" Edward's voice said in my ear. I turned my head his way, making my face centimeters away from his face. If one of us puckered our lips, we would've been kissing.

I scooted away quickly and said, "Yeah?"

"Um…so you did the dare?" I nodded.

"You look…good. But different. I don't know if I like it very much."

"Why not?"

"Because it isn't you. You look very beautiful, but it doesn't really look like it suits you very well."

I thought about that for a few seconds. "It sure doesn't. Thanks for being honest Edward. Would you like a hug and another kiss on the cheek?" Edward smiled and said, "Why yes I would Bella."

So I did. I hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then the teacher started class.

****

It's lunchtime and I'm still getting stares. Seriously, didn't these people have anything else to talk about? I sat down and dug into my spaghetti, my second favorite food.

"Bella, you don't eat like that." I looked up at Rosalie. "Huh?" I said my mouth still having spaghetti in it.

"Ew. No. You're supposed to chew, swallow, and then talk."

"You mean I have to swallow my food before I can talk?" I asked her with spaghetti falling out of my mouth. Rosalie and Alice nodded slowly.

"Haha. Sucks to be you." Emmett said teasing me.

I rolled my eyes and swallowed my food. "There. That is so stupid. Why do you have to swallow before I can talk?"

"It's bad manners." Alice said.

"What if it's really really really important. Like if I'm choking?"

"Than spit out the food in your mouth then talk. Besides, it probably would've been hard to tell if you were choking on that spaghetti Bella. You probably wouldn't have been able to make a sound with all that food in your mouth."

I rolled my eyes and ate the rest of my lunch following every one of Alice's and Rosalie's stupid rules. Did you know that you have to finish chewing before taking a drink? That is so crazy! Who even came up with these stupid rules?

As soon as I was finally done, the bell rang. Freaky. I walked to Biology with Edward. We had to identify some slides and write them down.

After that, I went to Trigonometry. I sat next to Lauren, one of the school's queen bees (the queen bees are Lauren, Tanya and Jessica), came and sat down next to me and sat next to me when her seat was across the classroom.

"Hi Bella!" I just stared at her.

"So, what brought on this new look?"

"Well I don't think it's any of your business."

"Okay, okay. It was just a question." I rolled my eyes.

Austin, the guy who was really supposed to be sitting next to me, came over. "Can I have my seat back?"

Lauren raised her pointer finger, telling him to wait.

She leaned closer to me so I could see her brown roots and smell her perfume, which I could smell already before. I personally think that she put a bit too much on this morning. She should go outside and stand in the rain. Let it wash off.

"Listen. If you're trying to get Edward, you'd better stop trying. He's mine. He doesn't even notice you. You should just go back to being one of the guys, _tomboy._" She spat out the last word.

Then she walked away. Thankfully, that was my last class, so I didn't have to be stuck in the school for any longer.

I walked to the Jeep with Jasper and Emmett, then I saw Lauren by her pink Mazda Z2. I told my brothers to wait up then walked over to Lauren.

"Hey." Lauren turned to me.

"Oh, it's just you. I thought it was a guy. What do you want loser?"

"I may be a loser, and I know that I'm a tomboy, so you don't have to point that out to you. I didn't point out to you how much you look like a Barbie doll or how you look like a clown with all that make up on your face. Oh and about that, you might want to wash some of that off before someone comes up to you and asks, 'How much do I have to pay to rent you for my kids birthday party?' And it doesn't matter to me if Edward notices how I look or not, which he does. At least I have him as a friend."

After that I left. I just let all of my anger out on her. Though she did deserve it. The way she trashes people everyday just sickens me.

"Hey what did you say to Lauren? She looks mad." Emmett said as soon as I got into the Jeep.

"I'll tell you when we get home."

I got a text from James about 2 minutes later.

_Hey herd wat u said to lauren nice work she deserved it _

I texted him back

_Thx she was talkin to me in trig about some stuff then I just let loose on her _

He was quick to reply

_Watd she say _

_Ill call u l8er n tell u _

_K bye Bells _

_Bye _

I was going to have to explain to James what happened and he would be pretty mad. Probably wont do anything to her though.

James was pretty angry, but he took it alright. Emmett and Jasper were kind of angry when I told them what Lauren said, but then laughed when they heard what I said to her.

"I'm surprised you didn't deck her Bells," Jasper said chuckling.

"Eh. Some teacher could've seen and suspended me or given me a detention for giving the princess a bloody nose."

8 or 9 hours later, I was in bed wondering what Lauren will try to do to me tomorrow.

______________________________________________________________________________

**What will Lauren try to do to Bella tomorrow? It's up to you. The idea of Edward saying that the new look wasn't Bella came from WiccanEmo13, though I mixed it up a bit.**

**And while you're waiting for me to update, you might want to read the story "Arguments Between a Vampire and a Werewolf" by Angry Lobster and "Bella and Emmett's Songs" by Completely Dipendente. They are so funny.**

**And you might've noticed, but this is the longest chapter I have ever written for this story. 4 pages! Woo hoo! I'll hold for applause.**

**Well thanks for reading! Review!**


	22. Trouble!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

The one thing everyone was talking about was Tyler's party when we got to school.

"Are you going?" Alice asked. "Wait why am I asking? Of course you're going. Why wouldn't you be going? You have to go!" Somebody's been purring extra sugar in their cereal.

I knew that she and Rose would have to dress me up. Probably in some short dress or skirt. I shudder to think of it. Anyway, the party is tomorrow, Saturday.

Lauren's been giving me the evil eye all day, and I can't help but think that something is going to happen at the party.

****

It's Saturday now, 5:56. The party starts at 6:00. Alice and Rosalie put me in a white "bubble dress with a black belt going around the top of my stomach. It was a little too short for my taste and I had never shown this much of my legs before, but it could work.

We just got to the party and were slowly splitting up. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were reluctant to let us girls go off alone, but we convinced them. I wandered off into the kitchen where some guys were sitting on the counters and table.

"Hey girl!" Someone said. Then I felt someone slap me on my butt. I turned around, grabbed their wrist and had them on their stomach with their hands behind their back. By their hair, I could see that it was Mike. I slapped him on the side of his head. "Don't do that again." I warned him.

"Or what?" He replied.

"You'll lose both your hands and an eye."

"Okay, okay" I could see half a smirk on his face.

I slapped him again and got off of him.

The other guys were laughing. I could hear them teasing Mike.

I saw James getting off of a counter and come towards me.

"Hey," he muttered. "Want a beer?"

I shook my head. "No thanks."

"Oh, come on. Just one. You'll like it."

"Okay. Just one." That was possibly the stupidest thing I had ever done.

I had drank more than one beer, about 6 of them. I was back where the real party was, people pushing me and shoving me, but I could care less. Then I saw her.

Lauren told me to follow her upstairs. And I did.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**The idea of Lauren bringing Bella upstairs when she's drunk came from Books4Ever2400. Some of the next chapter is from her too. Review! I'll put up the next chapter soon! **


	23. Hospital

Lauren pushed me into a vacated room and I faintly heard the door click. She pushed me up against the wall and said, "So you think you can just come here and rule the school? You think you can tell me off and get away with it? Well if you do, you've got another thing coming."

She slapped me on my face so hard I'm sure that I'm going to get a bruise. I feebly tried to hit her back, but I was too weak. She hit me multiple times and kicked me until I finally passed out, happy if I was dead.

**Lauren**

I messed up Bella so bad she wont be able to talk for weeks let alone walk. I kicked her in her ribs breaking or fracturing or cracking at least 2 of them, broke her hand and her nose and gave her a bunch of bruises and cuts. I kicked her in the head hard for good measure.

I sauntered out of the room, feeling proud of myself. I finally put that _thing _in her place. When I got downstairs, I saw Bella's giant brother looking for someone. I went up to him and said, "If you're looking for your sister, she's upstairs."

**Emmett**

_If you're looking for you're sister, she's upstairs. _

That worried me. Either Lauren did something to her, or she was with somebody. I got Jasper and ran upstairs. We opened every door disturbing at least 3 couples. Then we finally got to the last door. Jasper opened it and nothing could have prepared us for what we saw in there.

It was 2 couples doing things I'd rather not repeat. We must've overlooked the other door. We opened it and saw our little sister. She had blood all over her along with bruises, cuts and some broken things. I picked her up carefully and tried to control my anger.

I carefully made my way through the crowd trying not to hit her on anything and ignoring the stares. When we got to my Jeep, I put Bella in the backseat.

Jasper called the others and told them that we were headed to the hospital. They would be there soon.

Everyone stared at the hospital. Either because Bella was so messed up or they had never seen a guy this big before.

I went up desk and I didn't even have to say anything. The woman told me to follow her into a room. Two other doctors suddenly seemed to appear after 2 minutes. They fussed over Bella, hooking up machines. They asked me and Jasper to get out of the room. We got to the waiting room as soon as Edward, Alice and Rosalie got there. We told them what happened and they were all betting that it was Lauren.

I didn't care at the moment. I just wanted my little sister to be alright.

______________________________________________________________________________

So there's a sweeter side of Emmett. Kind of. Sorry if this chapter isn't the best. I didn't really feel up to typing another chapter. And from now on, if you have an idea for the story, please PM me. And I need a beta for this story, so if you're interested, PM me.

And the idea of Lauren dragging Bella into the room and beating her up was Books4Ever2400's idea. She gets 2 imaginary Rolex watches that she can look up on Google.

Thanks and review please!


	24. Gone?

**I** **do not own Twilight. And I am going to say again if you have any ideas, pm me.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Jasper**

I was ready to tear Lauren's wig out of her head. I know she had something to do with this. I called Charlie and told him Bella was at the hospital. He was here in 10 minutes.

The doctor, Dr. J, he told us to call him, finally came out. We all stood.

"Is she okay?" Charlie asked.

Dr. J sighed. "Well…" That made me lose all hope. "She was kicked very hard in the head numerous times, making her fall into a coma." He paused. I almost broke down right there.

"She also has many broken, fractured and cracked bone. And too many bruises and cuts to count. You can see her now if you like."

We followed him into Bella's room. When I saw her laying on the bed broken, I did break down. Right there. I cried into Charlie's shoulder, him trying to hold back tears. I think I even saw a few drops of water coming out of Emmett's eyes.

"Bella…" I heard Edward mutter. Alice and Rosalie were sniffling.

"When do you think she'll come out?" Emmett asked.

"Coma's usually last for 2 to 5 weeks, but it could be months or years even. After 4 months, her chances of a full recovery are very low."

I let out a shaky breath.

Dr. J left us alone. We crowded around Bella's bed. Me and Emmett held each of her hands.

None of us said anything for a long time.

Then someone said, "I love you Bells." But I wasn't sure who.

The next few days past in a blur. It's been 5 days since she went into the coma, and she still hasn't woken up. A bunch of people have visited and given her gifts which she now has stacked up on the side of her bed.

Alice and Rosalie had taken care of Lauren unexpectedly. Lauren hadn't showed up at school since they ganged up on her. Rose and Alice had said that they had messed her up pretty badly and that she wouldn't be in school for a while. I had never been prouder of my sister and my girlfriend. That's right. _Girlfriend. _I asked Alice 2 days ago. Bella would've been proud and showed it by teasing me.

Man, I'm making it sound like she's dead. Though she's too far from it.

_**Emmett **_

I swear, if Bella comes out of this, I'll give her as many Snicker bars and root beers and basketballs as she wants. We had visited her everyday, but she hadn't gotten any better or worse.

****

It's been four weeks going on five. How much longer is she going to be gone?! I'm about to burst. Her bones are healing, but not completely.

We were visiting Bella. She could breathe on her own now that they fixed up her rib that was poking into her lungs. She's getting better. And she's going to wake up. I know she will. I've prayed to God that she will more than 8 times a day. And before and after we eat, we all pray together. So she _has _to wake up. God promised.

So anyways, we were visiting her today. Everything seemed fine until the heart monitor started going weird. It got faster and faster, then went slower and slower and slower until it stopped. _Beeeeeeeeep. _

Doctors came in and rushed us out. I was numb. All I could think of was that God lied. He promised us that she would get better. But she didn't. She got worse. I could feel the tears running down my face and I felt someone's head on my shoulder, but all I could think was:

_My little sister is gone. _

________________________________________________________________________________

**_O_kay so before you stop reading this completely because there's no Bella, PLEASE PLEASE read the next chapter. I didn't want to give it away, but, (_looks around and whispers "She's not dead.") _I mean seriously, why would I kill off Bella? She's one of the main characters! If you thought she was really going to die, you're completely nuts!**

**Thanks and review!**


	25. Grateful

**Emmett**

Doctor J came looking tired. I barely heard him when he said, "As you saw, Bella just died." Alice let out a sob. "But we shocked her back to life." All I could think of was my little sister was dead. The one I used to tease and- wait. What?

They saved her life? "You saved her?" Doctor J nodded. I got up and hugged him. But not hard enough to choke him. He patted my back. "Your welcome son."

He pulled away, but I still held on. "Ah, you can let go now son." I still didn't let go.

"Wouldn't you like to go see your sister?" Then I let go and ran to her room.

I went to her bed and held onto her hand. "Promise me you won't scare us like that again. You had me so worried. I cried Bells. Can you imagine that? Me crying!" I saw the others crowd at the doorway out of the corner of my eye, but I ignored them.

"You have to wake up Bells. I'll even let you see me cry, though you'll probably never let me live it down. See? I love you that much Bella. We all love you. You are going to wake up. God promised and you know how God never breaks his promises. Never ever." My voice broke. Then I broke down on the floor. I felt people hugging me and whispering to me, but none of that mattered if I didn't have my little sister.

****

It's been 10 days since then and Bella still hasn't woken up. Something tells me she will today though. I just know it. I eagerly got dressed and drove to the hospital with Jazz and dad. I just go to her room and kissed her forehead. I held her hand.

"Bella," I whispered. "Bella. Wake up. I know you can hear me. Move your fingers if you can hear me." Then her fingers twitched. I smiled.

"Bella! Bella! Move your fingers again!" And she did. Dad went to go get the doctor.

"Move your fingers Bella," Doctor J said. They twitched. My smile got even bigger. Then suddenly, her eyes flickered open. I had never felt more grateful to God.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Short** **chapter, but 3 chapters in 8 hours. Review!**


	26. Coming Out of the Coma

**My computer crashed and won't be coming back on anytime soon, so I'm typing this on my sisters mini lap top. It's really uncomfortable. I had the original chapter on my laptop, and now it's gone! Plus I don't have internet right now and my project for school was also on that computer so I have to do it again. You may now feel sorry for me. **

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Emmett **

When Bella opened her eyes I actually jumped up and down. The first thing that came out of her mouth was, "Emmett?" Her voice sounded like she needed to clear it her throat.

"Yeah, Bella. It's me." I said barely succeeding to hold in my laughter.

"Oh good, so you remember him Bella?" Dr. J asked her.

"Yeah. I remember everyone. Because that's my dad Charlie, that's my brother Emmett, and that's my other brother, Jasper." I smiled.

Dr. J asked her a few more questions then said that she would have to stay at the hospital for a few more days. Then he left writing notes on some paper.

Charlie sat next to Bella holding her hand looking as if he let go she would fall back into a coma.

Jasper started talking a mile a minute. "Oh, Bella I am so glad you're awake! I can't believe it! You had all of us worried. Especially Emmett. He even cried! But all of us cried of course. Ah, I can't believe you're awake!" He was hugging her the whole time he was talking so it was a little muffled.

"You cried?!" Bella exclaimed. "That would've been a sight to see. I'm so glad I'm back guys." Then we all leaned in for a group hug.

"So how do you feel Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Like I just came out of a deep sleep." Bella replied.

"Oh you know what? We should call the others!" Jasper said. He called Alice who told the others to come. Jasper didn't tell her that Bella had woken up.

They were here within 10 minutes.

"Hey how's Bella?" Edward asked when he walked through the door.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" I told him. He looked towards Bella and froze.

"Bella?"

She waved. "Hey Edward." Alice and Rosalie screamed then ran over and hugged her. Then they started talking even faster than Jasper did. I couldn't understand a word. It was probably about how much they missed her.

"Uh, sorry guys, but I didn't understand anything you just said, but I missed ya'll."

"We missed you too Bella!" Alice and Rosalie gushed.

"I missed you too Bella." Edward said. "I was so worried when the 5 weeks were up and you still didn't-" He was cut off by Bells.

"Wait what 5 weeks?"

"Dr. J said that if a person is in a coma for more than 5 weeks, then their chances of coming out of it were very slim."

"So I was in a coma for more than 5 weeks?"

"Yeah."

"What day is it?" She asked.

I looked at the calendar on the wall. "It's September 18th."

"So my birthday was three days ago?" She asked looking kind of happy. Probably happy because we didn't get to get her anything. Crazy. I'd be glad if someone got me presents.

"Yeah, but we can still throw you a party and everything.!" Alice said getting excited again. "You'll have balloons and presents and all… Oh can I plan it? Please?"

"I think you already did." I mumbled under my breath.

Jasper put his arms around her and said, "Alice. Darling calm down. This is a hospital. There are other sick people here."

Alice nodded.

"So you two are together now?" Bella asked.

"Yep," Jasper said kissing Alice.

"Dang. Are Emmett and Rosalie together?"

"No, we're not." Rosalie said.

"Well you should be. Then we should all be together. Jazz and me, Rose and Emmett, and Edward and Bella."

We all froze except for Alice who was smiling widely.

"No." both me and Jazz said at the same time. "Edward and Bella are not getting together."

"Well why not?" Alice asked pouting. I looked at Jazz. He just looked back at me and shrugged. Wimp. Probably afraid that he would get dumped by his girlfriend if he said anything else.

"Because Bella isn't allowed to make her own decisions until she's 18." I said.

"Excuse me," Bella said, "but unless I'm mistaken, I _am _18."

"Oh, um, did I say 18? I-I meant uh, 20. Yeah."

Bella chuckled. "Yeah, Emmett. Whatever."

And then I remembered. "Hey Bella! Guess what?"

"What, Emmett?"

"You died."

"I died?" Bella said slowly as if not believing it.

"You died." I repeated slowly.

"I died?!" She exclaimed finally getting it.

"Okay, okay we get it. Bella died!" Charlie said getting annoyed.

"So how am I alive now?" Bella asked.

"They shocked you back to life." Charlie said.

"Who did?" Bella asked.

"Dr. J and 3 others." Jasper said.

Bella was quiet for a minute, then she said, "Can you please go get them please."

Charlie went to get them.

He came back a few minutes later. "They'll be here when they can." he said.

Bella nodded.

The doctors didn't come while we were there, so I guess they came later. The last thing Bella said to us before we left was, "When do I get to leave?" She never did like hospitals.

______________________________________________________________________________

**So there's the chapter that I'm writing on my little sisters mini laptop so just bear that in mind. That I'm giving you this chapter on a mini Dell laptop. Which was very difficult for me seeing as the caps lock fell off and I had to use shift. So yeah. Please review. Not for me, but for my dead computer, Carter. RIP. You will be loved and remembered. **

**And, I don't know how the ICU works, so lets just say they allow visitors and Bella's visitors went home because they weren't allowed to stay in her room. Okay? Okay. Bye. **


	27. Party?

**I do not own Twilight.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Edward**

Bella got out of the hospital a few days later. Alice was throwing her a surprise party. I tried to stop her from going all out, to not make the party too big, but as usual, she ignored me.

Only Charlie, Emmett, Jasper and I went to get Bella from the hospital. "Where are the others?" Bella asked as we pulled up to her house.

"Oh they went shopping for you," Jasper said holding back a smile. Bella groaned. We all got out of the car. Emmett and Jasper helped Bella.

"No guys! I can walk! I'm not paralyzed!" Bella protested. Jasper and Emmett didn't let her go until we were inside the house and everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!" Bella stumbled.

"You don't need our help huh?" Emmett grinned holding her up. "Did you guys seriously…" Bella trailed off looking around.

"We threw you a surprise welcome party!" Alice said running up to Bella and hugging her.

"I see that…" Bella said.

After much protesting, Bella gave up and finally allowed us to have the party.

I am so glad she's back.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Yeah so this is a short chapter. The next one will be longer. And I have a question for you guys. Do you want me to write a separate chapter of Alice and Rosalie beating Lauren up?**

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. School is annoying. They give too much homework. Review please!**


	28. Fight! Fight! Fight!

**I do not own Twilight. I really don't know why I'm writing this, but I think it had something to do with Mountain Dew…**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed this story! And majority rules so, there will be no fight scene between Alice, Rosalie and Lauren.**

**Yeah, I kinda lied right there. There will be a fight scene. I had the fight scene on my computer BEFORE it went boom and nearly burned down my room, but, it had to go sometime.**

**So, yeah. I feel like I wanted to say something else… Oh well!**

**Enjoy and review!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Rosalie**

I cannot believe that Alice said that me and Emmett should get together in front of him! But at least the attention was on Bella.

It's Lauren's fault she's in here. She beat her up and then left her in that room! I was so angry! Alice was equally angry. Everyone else was angry too, but that was overcome by their love and concern for Bella.

So me and Alice decided to pay Lauren back for what she did.

_-Flashback- _

_Me and Alice decided we would do this today. Now or never. _

_We dragged Lauren out of the bathroom while she was doing her make up during the 2nd__ lunch shift. She was kicking and screaming the whole way. "Ahhhh! Let go of me! Stop pulling on my hair! It hurts! You'll dirty up my outfit!"_

_We stopped when we reached the outskirts of the forest around the school. We threw her on the ground. _

_Lauren stood up and huffed angrily. "Okay, so like, what's the big deal? You interrupted me putting on my make up!" She looked down and gasped. "And you broke the heel off of my pink heels _**(Just imagine whatever kind of heels you want. I don't know any and I'm not about to look it up. I'm that lazy.) **_!" _

_Alice shook her head. "Such a shame. They were such pretty shoes, too. How about I just make it even." Then Alice kneeled down in front of Lauren and tore the other heel off. Who knew she was so strong?" _

"_There you go! All better now!" Alice smiled an evil smile. _

_Lauren gasped. "You! Did you just-" Alice nodded slowly. "I just got these last week!" _

"_Oh don't worry honey. They were cheaper than that make up you wear anyway." Lauren gasped. "You b-" She started raising her hand to slap Alice. I grabbed her wrist before it was a half a foot away from Alice's face. _

"_If you touch her I swear, I will slap you so hared your grandpop will get a lump." She snatched her arm away. "Why did you bring me out her anyways? Huh? Shouldn't you be like, at the hospital with Isabella or snogging your boyfriends or something?" _

"_Actually, we shouldn't even have to go to the hospital to see Bella! We should just have to look around to see her! She shouldn't be in a hospital! She shouldn't be in a coma! You shouldn't have put her in that coma!" Alice yelled. _

"_Oh, well." Lauren sighed. "She just had to learn her place. She should know not to come to a new school strutting around the place like she owns it. She should've known that there would be consequences. Besides, I never meant for it to go as far as her being in a coma. But, what's done is done. Too late now." _

_I saw red. "What's done is done?" I said slowly stalking towards her. "You did all of this just because she's more popular than you?!" _

"Was _more popular than me." Lauren said putting emphasis on was looking at her nails as if she didn't care if Bella lived or not. _

_That did it. Alice and I jumped at her simultaneously. We punched everywhere we could, avoiding her head, because we didn't want to give her any more brain damage than she already has. We got her face good, though. _

_I thought I heard a few bones crack, but I wouldn't be surprised if we broke all of the bones in her body. We were punching that hard. We were angry and we took it all out on her. Not that we didn't have a reason to. _

_This went on for about 15 or 20 more minutes. When we stopped, Lauren was moaning and groaning and calling so weakly that we could barely understand her, "Help." Her face was all bruised up and she had cuts and bruises everywhere. _

_We were walking away, leaving Lauren and her tears behind, when suddenly, Alice stopped. "What?" I asked her. _

"_Hold on. I'll be right back." She jogged back over to where Lauren was. I saw her talk to Lauren for a little bit, then come back over to me. _

"_Let's go bring her home, Rose." I was surprised. Only Alice and maybe Bella would feel bad enough after beating up someone who put our friend in a coma to want to get Lauren home. _

_I would never suggest to do it. I'm just that kind of person. In elementary school, some people used to call me the Ice Princess because I was so pretty, but also so mean. _

_Alice cleaned Lauren up and brought her home while I went back to class. _

_-Flashback- _

That was possibly the happiest and the worst day of my life. Happiest because I'd beat up somebody who put my friend in a coma and the worst because I actually had to retort to violence to get back at somebody.

Yeah, Alice and I had planned it, but still. My mother would be so disappointed in me. My father probably would just ruffle my hair and say, "That's my girl." But I wouldn't know. He's been in the army for the last 4 years. I haven't seen him since I was 14.

I hope Bella will take this as a favor and not be mad.

______________________________________________________________________________

**So should Bella be mad? Upset? Angry? And sorry you guys won't be getting updates sooner. It's school. What are you going to do? And I've almost completely memorized my schedule! All I need to remember now is where the classes are…**

**I had basketball club today. Basically, we play basketball for about 30 or 60 minutes. I swear I lost 3 pounds already in that club. But I think I gained a pound or two back at lunch… Oh and did anyone happen to catch that line I got from a TV show? I'll give you a hint or two. The show is from the 90's and the line is in the flashback. **

**And has anyone heard of a singer/rapper named Drake? I like some of his songs (though I am gothic. or so people tell me because I like the color black, I like shopping at Hot Topic instead of Aeropostale, I listen to gothic and rock music, my nails are black and a lot of other reasons. If you want a list, PM me. And while I'm on this, my cousin said that Hot Topic was creepy which I really don't get. I really don't! It's cool!), but personally, I think he's ugly. Google 'drake rapper' and his picture will come up. Tell me what you think. **

**So, yeah. Review please!**


	29. Wasn't Malcolm X Against Violence?

**I do not own Twilight. And I was just reading through this story again when I noticed that I forgot about someone. Gabrielle! Or Gabriella. I forgot her name. I think it was related to these names though. I'm gonna go see… Oh. I wasn't even close. It was Victoria. I think that Gabriella was my first choice for her name though. She's Edward's new girlfriend!**

**So, yeah, I'm gonna go ahead and bring her back into the story. And you all can't say you didn't forget about her because I know that most of you probably did!**

**Oh and I also saw the movie "Speak" with Kristen Stewart last night. It was on Youtube so you know it wasn't the best way to see it. I didn't cry at all! I almost cried at the end at the flashback of her yelling out the window.**

**Oh, but, I'm going to go on to the chapter now, so… yeah.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella**

I agreed with the party. I was weak. I stuck around with Jasper because I felt so awkward. I'm clumsy, I have a cast on my left arm (My writing arm. I get out of doing school work for 3 weeks!), and a kind of cast with straps on my leg that I could walk in.

"Hey Bella." Rosalie said softly sitting next to me on the couch.

"Hey."

There was a moment of silence, then Rosalie said, "You won't have to worry about Lauren back at school. Alice and I took care of her."

I turned to her sharply. "How?"

Rosalie and Alice came with me upstairs to my room and explained.

"B- You guys… And…. S-" I was speechless.

Alice and Rose waited patiently.

"You guys…beat her up?"

Alice nodded. "Yep."

"Why?!"

"Because she hurt you." Alice said looking confused.

"So? Just because she used violence against me doesn't mean you had to use it on her!"

"But we-" I cut Rosalie off.

"Did you think that this would make everything better? It doesn't make anything better! She could have been seriously hurt!"

"She wasn't. I took her home." Alice mumbled.

I sighed. "Look you guys. Malcolm X was against violence wasn't he? I don't remember. But I am. Sometimes. Beating someone up just because they beat me up isn't the solution. Most of the time." I was about to say something else, but Rosalie cut me off.

"Okay, okay. We're sorry Bella'"

I sighed again. "I forgive you guys. Just don't do it again."

We all had a group hug then decided to get down to the party.

______________________________________________________________________________

When everyone finally left, it was around 10 o'clock.

"Bye Bella. I hope your bones heal up soon." Victoria smiled sweetly as she left with Edward and Alice.

I plopped on the couch with Jasper, Charlie and Emmett. We all sighed simultaneously and fell asleep watching ESPN.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Yeah, I know that Victoria was only in this chapter for a sentence, but oh well. I brought her back in. Now I might not actually forget her again.**

**And I shouldn't have to tell you guys anymore. This should be like routine for us:**

**I stay up until 3 in the morning writing you guys a chapter or two**

**I post it**

**You guys read it**

**Then you guys review it**

**Yeah, that routine. You 'member, 'member? Oh look I'm quoting George Lopez. I'm going to put this up then go to sleep. Bye.**


	30. Back At School

**I do not own Twilight. **

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella**

I get to go to school today! Charlie, Emmett and Jasper wanted me to stay home until my bones healed, but I got them to let me go. I wanted to see everyone, but I admit, one of the reasons I really wanted to go to school was because I wanted to see Edward.

Emmett drove. Jasper helped me into the Jeep. When we got to school, they both helped me out of the Jeep and kept hold on me as we walked inside the school. I think there's a thing called too helpful.

Everyone came up to me saying things like, "I'm so glad you're back Bella" and "Lauren was completely out of line" and "OMG! You're back!" That one annoyed me. But the thing that annoyed me the most was what Mike said. Hey walked up to me and said, "Hey. You wanna go out?" I slapped him with my good arm ignoring the others comments. I heard someone say, "Same old Bella Swan."

I shook Emmett and Jasper off of me and went to my homeroom class. There, I got 6 hugs and about 18 people were saying how glad they were that I was back.

When I got to Literature, before I even walked through the door people were all over me. Someone stepped on my foot. Fortunately, it was the one without the cast, but it still hurt.

When I got to my seat, my handy dandy watch said that it was 10 minutes past the start of class. The teacher was leaning back in his seat with his feet up on his desk and his hands on his stomach, asleep. Free period! Now people have a chance to bombard me with questions and hug me! I hope you noticed the sarcasm.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry the chapter is so short. I wrote it in my English/Literature notebook today in school since we had a free write, and I can only write so small to fit a long chapter in a composition book. **

**But thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, to everyone who added it to your alerts and favorites, and to everyone who just read it. **

**I now had 4 hundred something reviews, and I'm hoping to get to 530. Think you can help me? **


	31. Tanya

**I do not own Twilight. **

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella**

Edward turned to me.

"So Bella. How does it feel to be out of the hospital?"

"Oh it feels _awesome_! At least now I don't have to have wires stuck up my nose and needles in my arms!"

Edward laughed. "This is probably going to bring your mood down, but Alice is planning another party for you."

He was right. It did bring my mood down. "What?! Why? I already had a party."

"Well apparently, that was your welcome home party. This one is for your birthday." My eyes widened.

"Wha-… But- No! Edward you've gotta help me talk her out of it! That last party was bad enough! I felt claustrophobic." That was a lie. I actually don't get claustrophobic, but anything to talk Alice out of it.

"She didn't listen to me when I tried to stop her from making your other party too big. Why would she listen to me now?"

"Well if we work together she might-"

Edward cut me off. "No. There's no changing Alice's mind once it's headed in one direction."

I huffed and lay my head down on the desk.

For the rest of the period, me and Edward played tick-tack-toe and hangman.

The rest of my 3 classes before lunch passed slowly. I didn't have to write anything since my arm was broken though.

But in one class, Social Studies, my teacher spelled my name wrong on a paper. He spelled it Isabella, but it's really spelled 'Ysabella.' My mother spelled it that way, but everyone just spells it Isabella.

Lunch couldn't come soon enough. Everyone clapped as I walked through the doors though, so that made me dislike lunch a little.

"Hey Bella!" Alice appeared at my elbow in the lunch line.

"Hey Alice."

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Getting food."

"Oh, I knew that silly." She hit me on the arm as I paid for my lunch and walked to our table.

"So why'd you ask?"

"Ask what?" Emmett asked.

"Ask nothing." Alice replied.

"Okaaayyy," I dragged the word out.

Edward rolled his eyes.

Then Tanya came over.

______________________________________________________________________________

**I was listening to "Rebirthing" by Skillet while I was writing this. **

**So what do you think should happen? Remember, PM me with your ideas, but review about what you thought about the chapter. Please.**

**I left it here because I'm about to go to bed, so bye guys! Review and PM me! Please. I _could _update tomorrow or the day after if you do. (hint, hint. Wink wink. Nudge nudge.)**


	32. Jack or Tom?

**I do not own Twilight.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella**

Tanya came over and sat on Edward's lap.

"What do you want, Tanya?" Edward sighed.

"I just came over to let you know that I'm with Jack now." She said smacking her gum between those lips that had _waaayyyy _too much lip gloss on them. How in the world did Edward kiss those? Did his lips slide around everywhere?

"Who's Jack?" I asked loudly, chewing on a french-fry.

Tanya said, "Well, it's not like I was talking to you, _loser, _but Tom is in my homeroom, geometry, and P.E. class."

I raised my eyebrows. "I'll let that loser thing slide."

"Tanya, you don't take geometry, you take algebra. Besides, didn't you just say his name was Jack?" Edward said.

"Yeah, well, anyways. The point is that I'm with Jack now. Jealous?"

"No."

"You are." Tanya said getting off Edward's lap slowly. "You are. You just don't know it yet. Goodbye Edward."

And she left.

A few seconds later, Emmett said, "Was she trying to sound mysterious or something? Because she totally ruined it by sounding like Fran Fine." We all cracked up. "Besides, who would be desperate enough to go out with her?"

He finally caught on a second later.

"Oh, sorry Edward. Are you that desperate to have your first girlfriend before you turn twenty?"

That ended up having Edward chase Emmett all around the school and them both having detentions for two days.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry about that short chapter. I wrote it in my composition book for school on one page which doesn't let me do very much. Plus I got sick around Wednesday and Thursday. Really sick. I thought my head was going to explode because of how bad it hurt! But then I took some Tylenol and got better real fast. But I'm still coughing a lot and occasionally sneezing, so yeah.**

**And to make all of that better, my _darling _18 year old sister (Who should be gone in her own apartment or whatever by now! That's really bothering me.) decided to take advantage of my parents being gone out on their anniversary dinner (9 years!) and start yelling and screaming at me about something (I really don't pay attention to what she says. That's burn her up if she knew.). PM me if you want to know what happened. Please. I need someone to tell it to.**

**And I also have to put another chapter up on my other story which I said would be up by Wednesday. I feel like crud.**


	33. Jacob Black

**I do not own Twilight.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella**

I'm home alone. Charlie and Emmett are at work, Jasper's with Alice. It was getting boring flipping through channels on the TV, so I got up and went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

Nothing. The cupboards.

Nothing. Somebody needs to go to the grocery store soon or we'll all starve.

I went outside and started walking around. The sun was shining, but the ground was still wet from last night and this morning. I, of course, being me, slipped.

I heard a barking laugh from behind me. I turned around and saw a russet skinned boy who seemed to be about 18, had shiny, long, black hair that stopped around his shoulders.

What I wanted to say was, 'Where the crap did you come from?!' But what I really said was, "Who are you?"

"Jacob Black." He answered. "You?"

"Bella Swan." I said picking myself off the ground.

"Oh, your Charlie's daughter?" Jacob said. I nodded. "We used to play together when we were little."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. But I thought you would be more girly than this." He gestured to me.

"Is that a problem for you?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"No! Not at all. I like it."

And that, my friends was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

______________________________________________________________________________


	34. Did We Just Break Up?

**Bella**

"So where did you come from?" I asked.

"I was born and raised in La Push." Jacob said.

"No, I mean, where did you come from when I slipped."

"Oh, I was coming over here to give Charlie some of my dad's fish fry." He held up the bag in his hand.

"Oh."

We were silent for a few moments.

"What time is it?" Jacob asked.

I looked at my watch. "3:44"

"Shoot. I gotta go Bella. Call me." I nodded.

I slowly walked back to my house and inside. Jasper was sitting on the couch watching Spongebob Squarepants.

"Hey," I said.

He looked over from the couch. "Where were you?"

I sat next to him on the couch. "I was with Jacob Black."

"Who is that?"

I explained it all to him, and by the time I was done, Emmett came home.

"Hey, guys!" He called out as he walked through the door. "What've you been up to?"

"Will you please explain to him who Jacob Black is?" I asked Jasper.

"Seems like a cool dude." Emmett shrugged then went up to his room. Jasper went up to ours. My cell phone rang. The caller ID said James.

"Crap!" I muttered. I'd forgotten completely about him.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella." His voice said.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Have you been avoiding me, Bella?" He asked.

"What?! No!"

"Well that's what it seems like."

"I just haven't seen you around school."

"Whatever you say Bella." And then he hung up.

Does that mean that we just broke up or something? And over the phone? Whatever, man.

_____________________


	35. Burnt Cookies for Breakfast!

School again. Whoopee. I wish I could just quit school altogether. And to make things worse, I have a freaking "Weird Al" Yankovick song stuck in my head. Not that I don't like him, it's just an annoying song when you hear it over and over and over again.

I sat up in my bed, thinking about nothing, but still, a buck of stuff running through my mind. I smelled something burning in the kitchen. I calmly walked into the kitchen where the smell was coming from. I saw smoke coming from the oven.

"OH GOSH! EVERYBODY! STOP, DROP, AND ROLL!" Emmett yelled from the doorway. I shook my head at him, turned off the oven, and opened it.

Once all the smoke went away, I looked in and said slowly, "You tried to bake cookies at 4:30 in the morning?" I asked him slowly.

"Yeah," Emmett said. I shrugged, got a cookie from the pan, and bit into it. "AH!"

Yeah, it was still hot, but was still soft in some places. So for breakfast, we had some burnt cookie and chocolate milk.

****

At school, Edward seemed really nervous. He didn't talk at all and barely ate any of his lunch. I asked him what was wrong with him during biology, but he just said nothing was wrong with him. At the end of the day, I finally got my answer, though. And it was a shocking answer, too.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it's so short. But we got to the 530 reviews, so I decided to go to something you all wanted.


	36. A Date!

**I'm surprised at you all! Only 1 person knew what the shocking thing was. Or maybe more of you knew and just didn't put in in your review. The person was **_**21Melody08!**__**7HockeyStarVampireObssessed7 **_**guessed also, but, alas, it was correct. **

**Haha. I like saying alas. It reminds me of Dumbledore off of Harry Potter. I used to be obsessed with Harry Potter. But then I read Twilight… Harry Potter is still awesome, though.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella **

**Edward cornered me after school near the gym. "Bella?" He said. "Can I talk to you?" **

"**Sure, what's up?" I asked sitting on the floor. He sat next to me. **

"**Umm, well… how's school going for you?" He asked me. **

**I raised my eyebrows. "Good," I said slowly. Edward nodded. "That's good.**

"**How about you?" I asked him. **

"**Oh, its going pretty well," He said nodding. We sat in silence for a few minutes, then I asked, "What was it you wanted, Edward?" **

**His eyes went wide. "Oh, well it was actually nothing, really. Bye Bella!" He said walking away, leaving me thinking about what it was that he wanted. **

**I really wanted to find out though, so I got up and started running towards where he left. I found him speed walking to the parking lot. I tackled him. Ha-ha Edward. You got tackled by a girl. Ha-ha. **

"**Edward what did you want?" He looked alarmed. "Are you going to keep me like this if I don't tell you?" **

"**Yes." I said. He shrugged. "I will give you a black eye if you don't tell me. He knew i was capable of doing so. **

**He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Bella…will you go out with me?" **

**Wow. I wasn't seeing that one coming. It must've taken a while for me to answer because he sighed, opened his eyes and said, "Look Bella, it's okay if you don't want to. I mean I'm-" **

"**Yes. I will go out with you." **

"**Really?!" He asked. **

"**Really." I said. **

**He smiled a very cute, crooked smile. "Thank you, Bella." **

**I nodded. "Your welcome, Edward." I got off of him. **

"**So where and when are you planning this date, Edward?" I asked. **

**Edward sucked in a breath. "How about this Saturday at 8:00?" **

"**Sure," I nodded. **

"**I'll pick you up and we'll go to the movie theatre. Is that alright with you?" I smiled and nodded. I was doing a lot of nodding today. **

**We walked out of the school into the parking lot. **

"**Bye Edward," I called to him as he got in his Volvo with Alice, still standing in front of the school. He smiled and waved. **

**A few seconds after he drove off, I decided to go get in the Jeep, surprised it was still there. One time in Phoenix, Emmett and Jasper left me behind at school on purpose when my English teacher held me back after class to tell me about this bad grade I got on a test. **

**I had to walk the whole 27 miles home from school. And it didn't help that we weren't allowed backpacks at the school we went to for fear of somebody bringing a gun to school so we had to carry everything. What a day to get homework in all 7 classes! I tortured Emmett and Jasper for weeks after that. 27 weeks actually. **

"**What held you up?" Jasper asked as I got into the Jeep. **

"**Edward asked me out." I said waiting for the storm to come. **

"**WHAT?!" That come from the both of them. Then they started ranting about how I'm too young to date and how they were going to strangle him and how he already had a girlfriend. I'd forgotten about that. **

**As soon as we got home, I went upstairs to my and Jasper's room with Jasper and Emmett trailing behind me still ranting. I lay on my bed and got out my phone. **

"**Edward?" I asked as he picked up. Emmett's and Jasper's ranting intensified. "Let me talk to that little-" **

"**Hey, Bella." Edward replied. "What's all that noise?" **

"**Oh, that's just Emmett and Jasper. I told them about you asking me out. Don't worry though. They wont hurt you." **

"**That's good," Edward sighed. **

"**But, uh, yeah. I called you because I wanted to ask you something Edward." **

"**Ask away then Bella," Edward said. The word geek immediately came into my mind for some reason. **

"**Okay, yeah. Don't you have a girlfriend, Edward?" Emmett and Jasper hushed. **

"**Yeah, we broke up two days ago, though," Edward said. "We just wanted different things." **

"**Oh, okay then Edward. I just wanted to make sure you weren't…you know…" **

"**Cheating on her?" Edward finished. **

"…**Yeah…" I said. Edward laughed a beautiful laugh. **

**Wait, did I say he laughed a beautiful laugh?! What is wrong with me? **

"**Well, I just wanted to know Edward. Thanks. Bye." **

"**So what'd he say?" Emmett asked. **

"**They broke up two days ago." I said. **

"**Oh. Well that still doesn't change the fact that you're much too you to be going on a date with Edward!" He said. Jasper nodded. I sighed and got off of my bed. **

**I stood in front of them. "Look, guys," I said. "I know I'm younger than you and you feel very overprotective over me, but I'm 18 now. I'm legally an adult now weather any of us like it or not. So I should at least be able to go on a date. It's not like I'm going to a bar." **

**Jasper nodded. Emmett looked conflicted. "Please, Em?" I asked looking at him through my eyelashes. Emmett rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you had better not be going to any bar until you're at least 32." **

"**32, Emmett?" I said. **

"**Fine, 29." We laughed. **

"**GROUP HUG!" Emmett shouted. I always wondered why he had to yell that. **

**But it was moments like these, hugging my brothers, that I was grateful that I had them, grateful to be with them. **

"**Now who wants to go climb trees outside? Jasper asked. **

**Yeah, those moments never lasted very long. **

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Another chapter. It's getting close to the end guys. About 9 or 10 more chapters then it's through. I'll try to stretch it to 12 or 13 chapters if you guys be extra good and review. **

**And also **_**RangerRainbow **_**and **_**crazy4jacob, **_**I'll try to keep your reviews in mind while I'm writing the next chapter. **

**And there was this one anonymous review from someone named dude. It was asking what I was wearing…? Yeah, kind of entering the creepy zone… But when the review was sent to me, I was wearing purple stonewash jeans, a plain black shirt and some black, blue and white Metallica Chuck Taylors. **


	37. Kicking James and Kissing Edward

**I do not own anything.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella**

_October 1_

_Today at school, something happened. Something that I guess could be classified into good or bad. I was walking to my locker after lunch when I was pushed into a locker. _

"_Ow," I said. I was pushed into the lock, I looked up and saw that it was James who pushed me. _

_He glared at me and said, "Why are you avoiding me Bella?" _

"_I'm not-" I started._

"_Don't lie to me Bella. I know you are. All I want to know is why." _

_I sighed and pushed off the locker, knowing that I was going to have a bruise from the lock. I put my hands on James' shoulders and said, "I'm not avoiding you James. I never was. But I cant do this anymore. It's over." He stood there gob smacked. _

_I started walking away, but he grabbed my arm. _

"_You did not just break up with me." He said darkly. I shrugged. _

_He grabbed my head and kissed me roughly. I don't know why, but I wanted to be kissing Edward. I struggled to break free, but he held on tightly. So I kicked him in between his legs. He let me go. _

_As I sped down to my locker, I saw people holding up their phones. _

_To make this shorter because Alice, Edward Cullen's sister, is going to be here in a few minutes to help me get dressed for my date with him. _

_So in Biology, Edward told me that someone showed him a video of James kissing me then me kicking him in his privates. He wasn't mad and said that I was right when I said that I wouldn't let James mess with me. _

_Alice is at the door. So stay tuned for more of "The Bella Swan Diaries!" Not that this is a diary. _

_Isabella "Bella" Swan_

I closed the journal and went downstairs to open the door that nobody bothered to open. I went to the door and called out, "Thanks for getting the door guys!"

They said, "No problem Bells!"

Alice bounded through the door. "Hey Bella." She said waving at me wildly. I nodded slowly and walked away. She closed the door and followed me.

Dad looked over from the couch and said, "Well hello Alice. What are you doing here?"

"Hey Chief Swan!" Alice said, "I'm helping Bella get ready for her date with Edward."

Oh Lord, please help me. "Date?" My father asked. "Bella never told me she had a date."

"Sorry dad. It slipped. I'm sorta surprised that Emmett and Jasper haven't mentioned it to you."

He raised his eyebrows. "They knew? And not your own father?"

"Sorry dad.

"Sure, sure. Just don't let it happen again."

I nodded. "Come on Bella! We only have 30 minutes!" Alice said. _Only _30 minutes!

It felt exactly the same as when Alice and Rosalie made me all girly, only now, there was only 1 person torturing me.

She was done within 25 minutes. Probably a record for her. I looked in the mirror at myself and saw myself wearing black ripped skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt that was kind of tight but kind of loose, some black and white sneakers, a black beret (I love those hats!), black and white striped arm warmers, my black and blue wallet chain, and a black and white belt that had broken hearts on them. I guess my theme tonight was black and white. My hair was in a braid.

"I did a good job if I do say so myself." Alice said observing me.

"Thanks Alice," I said.

"You're welcome," Alice said. "I left some clothes with Edward before ii came here so you guys will match."

"What's he wearing?" I asked.

"You'll find out when he gets here." The doorbell rang. Weird.

I was about to run to the stairs but Alice held me back.

"What?" I asked her, eager to go see Edward.

"If you run downstairs you're going to seem too eager."

"Alright," I sighed.

I stood at the door hearing bits of the conversation.

I heard Emmett's voice say, "…bad things will happen to you…"

Charlie's voice said, "No clubs or anything like that. Just to the restaurant or where ever you're going and straight back."

"Yes sir," I heard Edward say.

Jasper called out, "BELLA! YOUR DATE'S HERE!"

I took a deep breath, gave Alice a quick, then walked calmly down the stairs.

********

When we got in the car, Edward turned to me and smiled.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey," I said back. "Did they scare you?"

Edward shook his head. "Nah, not too much."

The ride to the movies was about 25 minutes, so we played 20 questions.

"Favorite color?" Edward was asking me.

"Red," I answered. "What's your favorite thing to drink?"

"Root beer." I smiled. "Me too."

We continued the game until we reached the movies. I found out that Edward's favorite color was blue, his favorite drink was root beer, his favorite movie was Remember the Titans, and a whole bunch of other stuff.

At the movies, we got tickets for the movie The Taking of Pelham 123. At first, I thought it was going to be boring, but as it progressed, it got kind of interesting, but it isn't my favorite movie.

After the movie, we were getting into Edward's Volvo, I asked him, "What time did my dad tell you to bring me home by?"

He said, "Your brothers told me 9:00, but your father said 11:00."

"So I guess we're going for the latest time, huh?"

"Yeah," He chuckled.

"So where are we going now?" I asked him.

"Well I wanted to take you to this place, but it's too dark, so we're going to one magical places that I know of."

I nodded. "So how many magical places do you know of?"

"Eh, only 2."

It took us only a few minutes to get to where we were going. It was a huge stone fountain surrounded by a few people who all looked like couples.

"It's beautiful," I smiled.

"But insignificant in comparison to you." Edward whispered.

I looked up at him. He smiled. That made me smile. I leaned against him and put my arm around his waist.

********

When we pulled into my driveway, I was surprised that no one was peeking through the blinds.

Edward walked me to the door. "Thanks for this." I said to him.

He smiled and nodded. "You're welcome, Bella." He leaned down to kiss my cheek, but I didn't know where he was going, so I turned my head to see him and we ended up kissing each others' lips.

I gasped and pulled away. "I'm so sorry, Edward."

He smiled widely. "It's alright Bella. I liked it."

I grinned. "See you later Edward."

"Bye Bella."

______________________________________________________________________________

**And there it is. The date! So… this is going to cause you guys to review a lot right? Right?! Cause this was tiring. I know a bunch more people right 10 pages for each chapter but I'm not used to this.**

**If you all review, I'll try to make the next chapter longer than this one, but it'll take a few days. Maybe a week. A week and a few days. Maybe.**


	38. Things Aren't Awkward

**Bella**

As soon as I got into the house, I was bombarded with questions.

"What happened?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing," I said. I wasn't about to take the chance and tell them about the kiss.

"Did he try to do anything?" Jasper asked. I shook my head.

"Night guys!" I said running up the stairs. I just washed myself off with a towel, some soap and water as I didn't really feel like getting in water, changed into my night clothes, then lay down in bed with my MP3. I went from song to song.

_Livin' easy, livin' free- _Nope

_I didn't give a damn what you say to me- _No thanks

_Just take them old records off the shelf, I- _Not tonight

_Perfect by nature- _I'm not in the mood for it.

_I'm gonna make you bend and break- _Nah

_La la la la. La la la la. Elmo's world- _Now how did that get on there?

_Well I guess it would be nice if I could touch your body- _Alright

_I know not everybody _

_Has got a body like you _

_But I gotta think twice_

_Before you- _

As the song went on, I fell asleep.

The weekend was pretty boring, just joking around with Emmett and Jasper and watching TV and eating.

I was antsy when Monday came. I couldn't wait to see Edward, but at the same time, I was really nervous. I didn't know how he'd act after the kiss.

When I woke up Monday morning, I woke Jasper and Emmett, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and dressed. I don't know why, but I felt the need to dress extra special today. I put on some kind of loose cargo pants, a blue, black and white shirt that said "For Sale: My Annoying Brother, some black, blue and white Metallica shoes and a black choker. That's my definition of extra special.

I let my hair hang and put on a stretchy black headband that went around my whole head.

"Nice shirt," Jasper said in the Jeep. "That's about Emmett, right?"

"…Sure…" I said. Emmett and Jasper laughed. I almost jumped out of the Jeep as soon as Emmett got the keys out of the ignition.

Emmett raised his eyebrows at me. "Eager to see a certain someone?" He asked.

"…No…"

James was at my locker. What a pleasant surprise.

"What do you want, James?" I said opening my locker.

"What you did on Friday was not very nice." He said.

"Oh, and what did I do on Friday?"

"Don't play dumb. You know what you did, Bella."

"No, I really don't."

He glared at me. "You kneed me in the balls, Bella."

"So?" I got out my Literature book and shut the locker door.

"Don't expect me to just ignore it Bella. Soon, we're going to see if you're as tough as everybody says you are." Then, he walked away.

Whatever. As long as he doesn't come creeping into my house in the middle of the night.

The bell rang about 5 seconds before I walked in. "You're late, Bella." Mr. Mason said as I shut the door. Heh heh. Funny. That's the name of a song. Shut the door. Except it's spelled like "Shut De Do." But anyways…

"I came in 5 seconds after the bell rang."

"Yes. You came in after the bell rang, meaning you are late." People started paying attention to us, thinking we were going to start fighting.

"Dude-" I started to say, then stopped. "Alright. I was late." I wasn't going to argue with some old guy.

"Thank you for admitting that, Bella. You have detention tomorrow afternoon." I rolled my eyes and took my seat next to Edward. He smiled at me and turned to the board.

Our assignment was to begin a rough draft we were doing on any animal in the world. I was doing mine on a muskrat. Kind of weird when I got to choose the animal, huh? "Now who needs to research something dealing with your stories?" Mr. Mason asked. A few people raised their hands.

I got to work. Kind of. I was sort of distracted by the person sitting next to me, which was weird, because this is the first time.

"How was your weekend?" Edward asked me.

"It was kind of boring." I said, trying to act normal. "How 'bout yours?"

He shrugged. "Other than Alice hounding me for details about our date, it was fine."

I nodded. A few seconds later, in a lower voice, he said, "Look Bella, I don't want that kiss to ruin anything between us. I mean, if you don't like me as more than a friend, then I'm okay with that. I just…don't want things to be awkward between us."

And things weren't awkward between us. We went out on a few more dates before he asked me to be his girlfriend. I happily agreed. Now everything is fine, and things just couldn't get better.

* * *

**Don't worry, it's not the end. After I finished writing what Edward said, it just felt right to me to end the story right there, but then when I finished this chapter, I remembered James. So I'm just going to write another chapter or two about what he does or tries to do to Bella and then the end.**

**So yeah. Check the poll on my profile I'm going to have up soon about weather there should be a sequel or not. Or you can review. Majority wins. I'm counting the reviews and poll answers together.**

**And just so you know, I'm writing this on Halloween, but I'm our internet won't work until Monday, which is suckish because the only reason I look forward to the weekend is to not go to school and read fan fictions all day.**

**I'm just now noticing that this is a really long note, so I'm just going to stop now. Hope you all have or had a happy Halloween to all of you that celebrate it!**

** It's Nov. 5 now, and internet is just now working. Sorry it too so long! **


	39. What's Up With James?

**I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella**

Today is October 28. Halloween, one of my favorite holidays, is in 3 days. Alice is throwing a Halloween party. We have to dress up in Halloween costumes. I agreed as long as there would be candy.

As I went to my locker, once again, I saw James. As I neared him, he looked up at me and smiled. "Hello, Bella. Going to the Halloween party?"

"Why?" I asked him.

"No reason. See you later." He walked off.

I wondered what he was up to. The bell rang. I took my time walking to class. I'm going to get detention anyway.

I took my seat in Literature next to Edward. The teacher wasn't in yet.

"Hey, Bella." Edward said kissing my head. "Why are you late?" I told him about James.

"Don't worry about him. He's probably just trying to freak you out. Besides, even if he did try to do something, I'll be there to protect you." I smiled.

"But there's something I should've probably told you earlier…" I said.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"Me and James used to go out." I whispered.

"What?!" He said quietly. "Did anyone else know?"

"No, we kept it a secret because I knew everyone would get angry."

Edward looked kind of angry. Then the teacher walked in. "We'll talk about this later." Edward said.

As the day went on, lunch got closer and closer. I dreaded it. I knew he wouldn't tell the others unless I wanted him to, but still.

As I walked to lunch, I bumped into James. "Hi Bella." He said and smiled politely.

"Okay! What do you want?" I asked him.

"What?"

"What do you want? Why are you being so nice to me? Stop it! It's creeping me out!"

He laughed softly. "Okay then." he pushed me up against the wall, his arms making a cage around me. I heard someone gasp, then run into the cafeteria.

"Look, here's the deal," James said quietly. "You kicked me in a place I should never be kicked in. Then you went and got all buddy buddy with Edward Cullen and now you're going out with him. We'll see how strong you are in a little while. I don't forget and forgive easily Bella."

"But what's it to you that I'm going out with Edward?" I asked.

"Because you were going out with me first!" I heard someone else gasp. What is with these people?

James was thrown off of me. My eyes widened. Jasper was holding him down while Emmett was punching him. "Don't ever touch my sister again!" Emmett was saying.

Edward, Rosalie and Alice crowded around me.

"Guys! Don't hurt him!" I said running over to them. I pushed Jasper and Emmett off and helped James up.

"Your family is crazy, Bella." He said dusting himself off.

I wrinkled my nose but didn't bother to correct him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I guess, but remember what I said, Bella. Bye." He smiled. I frowned and punched him where I knew Emmett got him good.

"Ow!" He said rubbing his arm. He walked away.

"What did he tell you Bella?" Edward asked.

"And what did he mean you were going out with him first?" Jasper asked.

I sighed. "I'll tell you later. I have a headache." I walked to the girls bathroom with my trusty friends Alice and Rosalie on either side of me, running their mouths, which, by the way, was _not _helping my headache.

* * *

**I'm just dragging this story on and on. Okay, so either the next chapter will be the last, or there will be a chapter after that one.**

**I saw New Moon yesterday! It was awesome. I didn't like the ending though. It was so abrupt. I like Jacob better than Edward. They both took their shirts off! Jacob was less hairy and more tan. Edward just looked weird. Sorry if I offended any Edward lovers. I just don't like him all that much. I don't know if I'm team Edward or Jacob though because if it's who you like better, then it's Jacob. If it's who Bella belongs with, Edward.**


	40. He Punched Me!

**I do not own Twilight. And I'm going to try to make this chapter longer. You know, like maybe 6, 7 pages long. We'll see how it turns out.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella**

Today is October 31. Halloween. I told everyone about me and James 2 days ago. They were not happy either. This is how it went down:

_Flashback _

_I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I said the last words. _

"_So that's what James meant when he said I was his first." _

_Emmett stood. "I can't believe he would touch you like that Bella! And you reacted like that! Usually you'd punch them into next week! What's gotten into you?!" _

_I shrugged. "I don't know." I said quietly. _

_It all went downhill from there._

"_YOU DON'T KNOW!" Emmett yelled. "YOU WENT OUT WITH SOMEONE THEY," he pointed to Edward, Alice, and Rosalie, "SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU TO AVOID! AND YET YOU JUST IGNORE…" I tuned him out from there. I just looked down and thought about the song "Josey" by Hey Monday and nodded to the tune of it. _

_When I tuned back in, Emmett was still yelling. "…AND YOU"D BETTER-" _

"_Hey, hey, hey!" I said. He still yelled. "HEY!!!!" _

_He glared at me. "What?" _

"_Where'd everyone go?" I said. Rose, Edward and Alice weren't there anymore. _

"_They went home about 5 minutes ago." Jasper said standing up and coming to sit next to me. Emmett sat down on my other side. _

"_I'm pretty sure you didn't listen to anything Emmett was saying," Jasper said, "so let me paraphrase it. He's pretty angry that you were going out with James. We both are. But mostly because you didn't tell us." _

_I nodded. _

After that there were just a few things left that no one would really be interested in.

So yeah. Tonight. Halloween party. It's 5:30 right now and the party starts at 6:00. Alice said that we needed to be fashionably late, which I don't get. Why do you need to be late? All that happens is that everyone's eyes are on you for a while… oh.

Alice dressed up Rosalie first, who was going as a witch. When Alice was done with her, Rosalie was by far the prettiest witch ever. She had on a black dress that ended just below her knees, a witch hat, high heeled black shoes, and a bunch of jewelry.

Alice did me next. She let me go as a hobo. I took my regular baggy pants and got a little dirt from outside and lightly spread it over some parts of the bed. I also cut a hole in one of the knees. I wore white long johns, a black t-shirt, an over-sized jacket, and some white Nikes. I also wore a black baseball cap.

Alice dressed up as Tinkerbell. It fit her perfectly. She said she made Jasper wear tiights.

"Ha! Jasper in tights! I'd like to see that!" I'd said.

"Don't worry. You will." Alice said.

We didn't go downstairs until it was 7:30. Everybody stared. I didn't enjoy it, so I rushed off.

I bumped into someone, which wasn't very hard to do here, but I bumped into them pretty hard. "Sorry," I shouted over the music. I looked up and saw James.

He grinned. "That's alright, Bella." He had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

I tried to pull away. "Let me go James." I said. He raised his eyebrows. I was still struggling and getting ready to kick him when someone came up behind me and said, "Is there a problem here?" I recognized that voice…Edward!

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"No. No problem at all. See you later Bella." James said winking at me and walking away. I hugged Edward.

"Hey. Thanks for stopping him from doing whatever he was going to do. I was just about to kick him."

He wrapped his arms around me.

"No problem Bella. I wasn't going to let him do anything to you anyway." I stood on tiptoe and pecked Edward on his lips.

"Come on. Let's dance." Edward said. He knew full well that I couldn't dance. I sighed and nodded.

"So let me guess…hobo?"

"How'd you guess?" I grinned. "Any you are…the Grim Reaper?"

"Yep." He had the mask hooked onto his belt somehow.

We danced for about 2 songs when we decided we were getting a bit tired, so we went into the living room and sat on the couch. "My Life Would Suck Without You" by Kelly Clarkson was on. I saw Emmett and Rosalie dancing.

After a few minutes, some dudes came up to us and were saying, "HEY EDWARD! WHAT"S UP MAN? GOT YOURSELF A GIRL?" I smiled.

"I'll let you have your fun." I said to Edward. He smiled and kissed my cheek. I walked away towards the kitchen.

I opened the door and saw James sitting on top of the counter with a bottle of water in his hands. "Hey Bella." He said getting off of the counter.

"Leave me alone." I said starting to walk back out of the kitchen.

"Bella, I didn't even do anything. Why are you avoiding me?" That reminded me of the time he thought I was avoiding him which led up to me breaking up with him.

He walked up closer to me and put his hand on my cheek. "Bella." He sighed. "You know how a few days ago, I said we'll see how strong you really are?" I nodded.

"Well, now's the time." He dragged me toward the stairs in the kitchen.

"Wait WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU TAKLING ABOUT?! JAMES LET ME GO! LET GO!" He just continued to drag me up the stairs.

There were a few people in the kitchen, but no one paid us any attention.

James continued dragging me until we reached the guest room. He pushed me in, came in and came in after me. I continued screaming, but I knew no one would hear me over the music. I felt my hope vanish after I heard the door lock. Crap.

James pushed me down on the bed and sat down beside me. I tried scooting over a bit, but he pulled me into him.

"Bella, before I do anything, you have to understand why I'm going to do it." I stared at him. This reminds me of the cartoons on TV when the villains tell their plans then get interrupted because the good person had a bunch of time to do something. I hope that happens here.

"You might've heard somewhere that all of my previous girlfriends had bruises from somewhere. Well, it didn't take a genius to figure out that it was me. It was because I always saw them glancing or looking at other guys. I'm very possessive of my belongings." He lay back on the bed. "I tend to get angry sometimes, and when I get angry, sometimes, I'm violent. I count you as one of my possessions. Then, you went and got with Cullen. That makes me angry. And I just told you how I get when I'm angry."

I got up and ran to the door, but he was as quick as a flash, pinning me against it.

"No," he said shaking his head. "You're not getting away." Then, he punched me.

* * *

**There's the chapter. I was planning on making it longer, but I wanted to post this before dinner tonight and we're having GUMBO! Ummm….yeah. So…review and I'll put your name in the next chapter. Not in the story, but like…yeah.**

**I was going to make this the last chapter, but you know. I'm feeling lazy and eager to eat gumbo. So… REVIEW PLEASE!**


	41. The End!

**I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**James**

I punched her. Her head snapped sideways. Then she looked at me, anger clear in her eyes. She kicked me in the stomach, then slapped me. I pushed her into the wall and punched her in the nose. It broke and started bleeding. She gasped and seemed to put everything she could into a punch she landed on my eye. I stumbled backwards and fell on the bed holding my eye. My anger gave me energy.

I threw her to the ground and started kicking and punching her. She was moaning in pain. "Hey Bella," I said. "You know how you got beat up by Lauren a while a ago? We were working together! I got you drunk and she did her thing." She started crying. How pathetic. But I couldn't help but feel a little bit of remorse.

I went and unlocked the door, the sat on the bed.

**Edward**

I got away from my friends, searching for Bella. I couldn't find her. I went up to Emmett and Rosalie.

"Hey, guys! Have you seen Bella?" They frowned.

"No, I thought she was with you." Rosalie said.

"She was, but then she went off so I could talk with my friends."

"Well, we haven't seen her. Don't worry, she'll turn up someplace. If you haven't found her within the next 15 minutes, then we'll all start looking for her."

I nodded and went away to look for Jasper and Alice. I found them near the front door dancing.

I went up to them and asked, "Have you guys seen Bella?" I was completely serious, but when I saw Jasper in those tights, I cracked up.

"Shut up." He said slightly pushing me. "No, we haven't seen Bella. She'll show up soon."

"That's what Emmett said. Look, if she doesn't show up within 10 minutes, meet us upstairs by the bathroom." They nodded and went back to dancing. I told Emmett and Rosalie the same. I went upstairs and waited. They all turned up about 5 minutes later.

"So what now?" Jasper asked.

"Eh, look- No! Text her first, then look in all the rooms." Emmett said.

Jasper took his phone out of the pocket of the dress/shirt type thing that Peter Pan wore and texted Bella something. As soon as his phone vibrated, we heard Bella's muffled ring tone.

_Well they encourage your complete cooperationSend you roses when they think you need to smileI can't control myself because I don't know howAnd they love me for it honestly I'll be here for a whileSo give them blood, bloodGallons of the stuffGive them all that they can drink and it will never be enoughGive them blood, blood, bloodGrab a glass because there's going to be a flood._

"It's coming from that room," Alice said, running to where the song was coming from. We all followed her. She threw open the door and we all gasped. Bella was lying on the ground bloody and bruised and James was sitting on the bed, looking around calmly.

**Bella**

I told the others what James had done and said when I was well enough to get out of the hospital. At least, this time, I wasn't in a coma. I told that to everybody. They said that after they came into the room, James said that he got Lauren to beat me up that time. Some boyfriend.

But I have a real boyfriend now, and he would never do that to me. So I guess that I should just enjoy my feast while it lasts, because sooner than I would think, I'll have eaten it all.

* * *

**The End. The last sentence probably didn't make sense, but, the end still.**


	42. Sequel?

**Okay, so sorry I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but the thing about James getting Bella drunk so Lauren could beat her up came from _Aggie94. _**

**And, go to my profile and vote about the sequel. Should there be one, or not? Or do you care at all? If you don't have an account, just say in a review if you want a sequel or not. You all have until 11:59 pm Central Standard Time on December 31 to vote. Wow. At first that last sentence was sounding like a mission or something. But... so far, on my profile, there are 20 votes for Yes, 1 vote for No, and 0 for I don't care. Votes in reveiws, I think one person said sequel. At this point, it seems like I'm gonna be writing a sequel. **

**You all want a sequel, don't you? Oh, and in chapter 40, cheesepuff311 asked if I was from the south. Yes, I am. I am from Louisiana. And also in chapter 40, Tigerlily asked if in Chapter 38 if one of the songs are "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescance (not so sure i spelled that right.). Yep, one of them was. **

**So, enough of my blabbering, get on to voting and reading other peoples' stories! **

**Bye, **

**Reggie (i'm a girl)**


	43. Sequel

**Hey, guys. I probably should've done this a long time ago, but I'm telling you if there will be a sequel or not. **

** *Drumroll* **

**There will be a sequel! Some people told me that there shouldn't be a sequel because the chapters were too short in this story, and someone else said there shouldn't be one because of something I couldn't understand and I wasn't trying to understand. But, in the sequel, I promise that every chapter will be at least 2 pages long so you actually have something to read when I update. **

** I promise that the story will be up by Sunday, January 10. I'm gonna have a bit of trouble coming up with a title though. Oh yeah, Happy New Year! I'm kind of late though... **

**So... yeah. And if you want to, tell me what you want the title of the next story to be. 'Cause I have nothing after naming the first story "Tomboy Bella." **

**Bye, **

** Reggie (I'm not giving you my real name.) **


End file.
